Amethyst (Rewrite)
by CrimsonAdri
Summary: Forced to raise the baby of a late night snack, David and his boys do their best to raise the girl. How will a baby raised by vampires turn out? (This is a rewrite, though mostly just edited and revised) David/OC mostly but hints of OC with other 3. Rated M for language, sexual themes(later on), violence, etc. (AU: No Star or Laddie)
1. Prologue

**Updated/Revised as of 2-21-18**

* * *

She had no money, no family, and no home. All she had was the backpack she had on backwards. With one last look inside, she zipped it closed and clutched it tightly to her chest. She walked quickly through the alleyway, her ears perked up hearing noises behind her. The next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion. Someone grabbed the back of her worn out shirt, she quickly took off the backpack and threw it, as gently as she could, into a few trash bags. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks as death pulled her back with a laugh.

Once David finished his meal the others joined him. They had hunted separately that night for no particular reason.

"Aw she was actually kinda cute."

"Skinny as a twig though."

"What's in the backpack?" Marko asked as he walked over. He picked it up. "It's kinda heavy," he unzipped it and looked inside. His mouth fell open as he almost dropped it. "Uh...David? Problem!" David walked over and looked inside. His eyes widened as two small blue ones looked back up at him.

"A baby?" the other two boys came over to look inside.

"What do we do with it?" Paul asked as he reached a hand towards it. The little baby reached up for his hand and grabbed one of his fingers. "Aw. I think it likes me."

"We'll take it to Max."

"How are we gunna get it there?"

"Well, since it likes you so much, you take it," Marko replied as he passed it over to the blond. Paul's raised his eyebrows looking down at the innocent baby who had no idea what was happening to it.

* * *

The boys walked into Video Max and received the usual glare from the owner.

"I thought I told you," Max began

"We have a problem," David interrupted. He jerked his thumb at the backpack Paul cradled. Max narrowed his eyes but motioned the boys to his office in the back.

"What is it?" he hissed as he shut the door behind them.

"Paul." David motioned for the blond to step forward. Paul nodded and unzipped the backpack before he leaned it towards the older man. Max looked inside and sighed.

"Did you let one of your one night stands live nine months ago?" He exasperated as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Paul held back a glare.

"It's not mine."

"It belonged to some girl I fed off of," David explained.

"Then _you_ orphaned the child. It will be _your_ responsibility," Max ordered. David held back a snarl.

"We can't take care of a child!" he snapped.

"Well, you should've checked the girl's backpack before you killed her."

"Who puts a baby in a backpack?" David hissed. He stared at Max for a moment before the older man continued.

"When she's old enough I will educate her. She can't exactly go to school. When she's 18 you will show her our secret. If she accepts you turn her. If not, kill her."

"Wait, how do you know it's a girl?" Marko asked as he looked at the baby.

"Well, the fact that she's wrapped in a _pink_ blanket gives that away." Max stated. The boys exchanged looks then looked down at the baby girl who looked back with wide eyes.

* * *

The boys went back to their cave. David sat in his chair, Dwayne on the edge of the fountain, Paul on the couch with the backpack in his lap, and Marko sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Take her out of the backpack." Marko said as he leaned over and reached into it. He took her out and cradled her in one arm. "You're actually kinda cute." he poked her stomach and she giggled. Then he noticed something around her neck. "What's this?"

"What's what?" Paul asked. Marko hooked his finger around the chain and pulled out a purple stone from under the blanket.

"I guess her mother gave this to her." Marko guessed with a shrug. He moved down next to sit next Paul on the couch and Paul started poking her. "Dude, cut it out."

"She likes it." Paul insisted as he tickled her. The baby started giggling. "Don't you..." He paused before he looked up. "What do we call her?" He turned to David.

"Why do we have to name it?" David growled as he glared at the bundle in Marko's lap.

"We can't exactly ask her name." Marko said.

"Let's name her something cool." Paul suggested with a grin.

"Any ideas?" Marko looked around at the other two boys.

"Amethyst." Dwayne answered suddenly.

"Ama what?" Paul asked with a confused expression.

"Amethyst." Dwayne repeated.

"That's this purple rock right?" Marko asked as he held up the rock on the necklace. Dwayne rolled his eyes with a nod.

"That's why I picked it." Dwayne replied. Marko looked down at the baby and smiled.

"Welcome home, Amethyst."

* * *

"She won't stop crying!" Paul yelled as he held the baby at arm-length.

"Make that thing shut up!" David snapped from his chair as he rubbed his temples.

"Maybe she's hungry!" Marko suggested with a consistent wince at the loud baby.

"Sorry to disappoint you but none of us have boobs!" Paul shouted. Dwayne closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"There are alternatives." He told them.

"Then what do we feed her?" Paul asked. Dwayne sighed and got up before he walked toward the entrance.

"Where are you going?" Marko squeaked, his voice full of panic. David got up and followed Dwayne out.

"Don't just leave us!" Paul shouted after them. Marko and Paul looked at each other then at Amethyst. Marko walked over and took Amethyst from Paul. He started rocking her in his arms.

"Shh." He bounced the baby gently. "Shh please." He begged quietly but the baby just cried and cried. The two groaned.

* * *

Dwayne and David got back to the cave after about 45 minutes; David had gone for a ride while Dwayne had gone to the store. They walked into the cave and Paul and Marko were nowhere in sight. Amethyst was lying on her back on the couch, still crying. David was about to call for the two when they suddenly popped up from behind the couch.

"Peek-a-boo!" They chorused. They frowned when Amethyst kept crying. Their faces lit up when they looked up and saw the older boys.

"Thank god you're back!" Paul cheered.

"Where did you go?" Marko shouted. "She hasn't stopped crying!" Paul noticed the bags Dwayne was holding.

"Did you go _shopping_?" He asked. "When we have a crying baby?" Dwayne ignored them as he walked over and pulled something out of one of the bags. He popped a pacifier into the baby's mouth and she instantly stopped crying. Paul and Marko stared. Dwayne put the bags on the couch next to Amethyst. The three boys watched as the dark haired boy went through the bags then proceeded to feed, changed and put Amethyst to sleep.

"How do you know how to take care of a baby?" Marko whispered.

"I had a younger brother once." Dwayne replied before he walked further into the cave.


	2. Chapter 1

**Updated as of 2/21/18**

* * *

A young-toddler-Amethyst sat on Paul's knee as he and Marko sat on the fountain. Her hair had grown out so she had a mop of blond hair that Dwayne would occasionally fix for her; it wasn't long enough for him to use anything besides little clips.  
The two boys sat on the fountain and tried to teach Amethyst to speak.

"Mar-ko. Can you say Marko, Amethyst?" The little blond girl stared at Marko with bright blue eyes.

"How about Paul?" She looked at Paul and blinked at him. " _Paul_." He spoke slowly.

"Come on say Marko. Mm- ar- ko." Amethyst looked back at Marko.

"She's not gunna learn that fast." Dwayne told them from his spot on the couch.

"Yeah, well our names are easier than yours," Marko said.

"And hers," Paul added. David sat in his chair, like always, and glared at the child. She, as if sensing his gaze, turned around and stared back. Paul and Marko raised an eyebrow and looked over to David.

"Hey, David, why don't you try?" Marko suggested.

"I don't want anything to do with that _thing_ ," He growled as he looked away.

"Don't listen to that mean old David," Paul cooed to her quietly.

"Come on, we're all her daddies. We have to all take care of her," Marko insisted. David ignored him but grimaced.

"Why don't we try to teach her to walk again?" Paul suggested to Marko who nodded and got up. Paul put her down so she was standing between his legs. He kept his hands under her arms and let her get used to standing. Marko crouched down a few feet away.

"Come here, Amethyst. Come here Amy." Paul gave him a look.

"Amy?"

"Well, she has to learn how to say _her_ name too, Amy is easier than Amethyst." Paul shrugged in agreement and helped Amethyst slowly walk to Marko. He let go of her and she took one step before falling. She caught herself on her little hands and slowly stood up. She stood for a brief moment before falling backwards. Paul caught her before she hit the ground. David suddenly got up.

"Where are you going?" Dwayne asked.

"Out." Was all he said before walking away.

David left the cave and got on his bike. He sped off trying to clear his head. This baby was taking over their lives. They were supposed to be blood sucking, skin tearing monsters yet Marko and Paul were turning into softies and Dwayne was becoming like a father for that.. that _thing_. Why had Max made them take in the child? They could barely take care of themselves and he expected them to take care of a child? And it was a girl no less. What did _they_ know about how to raise a _girl_? He let out a sigh as he arrived at the boardwalk; he needed to feed.

* * *

Back at the cave Marko and Paul were still trying their best to teach Amethyst to walk. She had fallen many times but kept getting up.

"Come on, girl, you can do it," Paul encouraged as he held out his arms while Marko helped Amethyst walk the first few steps. He let go and she slowly made her way over to Paul. "Come on. You can do it. You're almost there." She reached out her tiny hands to him as she got close enough. He smiled, picked her up, and spun around.

"She did it!" Marko cheered happily standing up. Little Amethyst smiled and giggled as Paul spun her around.

"Alright you three, it's time for her nap." Dwayne said taking her from Paul. The two boys frowned.

"Aww," They whined. Dwayne rolled his eyes and cradled Amethyst in his arms. She smiled up at him and touched his face. He walked over to the crib he'd gotten for her a few days after they took her in. He put her down gently and covered her with the blanket. She frowned and reached up. He stroked her head and she grabbed his hand. He pulled his hand away and she started to whimper like she was about to cry.

"Don't cry, Amethyst." He whispered as he tucked the blanket under her. "Go to sleep." He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.  
Soon Amethyst was asleep, David was still out but the boys had gone to their cave to sleep; he would be back before sunrise like always.

* * *

When David returned he walked right past the crib intending to go right to sleep but as he reached the entrance to the inner cave he heard Amethyst whimper. He hesitated before he turned to see her standing, holding onto the railing of the crib, looking at him and about to cry. He sighed and went to keep walking but she started to cry. He flinched and turned a glare towards at her. Knowing she wouldn't stop until he did something, he marched over to her crib and stared down at her. She looked up at him, tears falling down her little face.

"Stop crying." She reached up for him. "I'm not going to pick you up," He sneered. She kept reaching and grabbed his shirt. He took her hand off of him and made a face. "Stop it." She opened her mouth like she was trying to say something. He narrowed his eyes.

"D-D-" His eyes widened slightly as he realized what she was trying to say. "Day-"

"Stop it," he snapped. He didn't want his name to be the first this she said; he'd rather her start crying again. He knew Paul and Marko would pester him for days about missing her first word.

"Day-Dav-"

"I said stop it," he hissed as he picked her up and held her at arms-length. She had stopped crying, she was too focused on speaking.

"Dayv-Davi-Davi-" He shook her slightly.

" _Stop,_ " he snapped once more before he put her back into the crib and strode towards the inner cave entrance.

"Day-vid!" she squeaked. He froze and turned around. She was standing again with a smile on her face. "David!" she repeated, bending her knees repeatedly in a slight jump motion, happy with herself for being able to say his name. David turned back and walked to the inner caves. He did his best to ignore the little girl calling his name. "David!"

* * *

The next night when the boys went into the main cave Marko jumped over to Amethyst's crib.

"Good night, Amethyst. Sleep well?" He asked as he picked her up.

"David!" She shouted once she saw the blond leaving the inner cave. He glared in her direction before his face contorted into a grimace. Paul's mouth fell open.

"She said _your_ name!" he exclaimed. Marko looked at Amethyst.

"Why did you say _his_ name? Come on say Marko," he said with a hopeful grin.

"David," she repeated with a smile. Marko sighed.

"When did she learn your name?" Dwayne asked.

"Last night," David growled as he sat in his chair. "She wouldn't stop trying til she said it and once she did she wouldn't stop shouting it." he started to rub his temples.

"She likes you," Marko concluded.

"Although why, I don't know," Paul mumbled as he nudge Marko. He took Amethyst from him and held her on his hip. "Come on, say Paul. You know David's name. Now say Paul."

"David!" she shouted happily. Paul sighed as he sat on the couch. "David!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Updated as of 2-22-18**

* * *

Amethyst, now five years old, had long blond hair and her blue eyes seemed to be brighter. The amethyst stone she was found with remained around her neck at all time.  
She wasn't very talkative but she wasn't shy either; some days she would be very quiet and other days very loud. The child was always full of energy and happy. She loved living with the boys.  
Amethyst ran up to Paul and jumped as she reached him. He caught her, lifted her and spun around before putting her down.

"Hey, what's up girl?" He looked down at her with a grin.

"I wanna go to the boardwalk!" she shouted with a huge smile as she bounced in place slightly.

"Let's go." David said. He still didn't like the idea of her being there but had gotten used to her; it _had_ been four years already. At least he didn't have to deal with her crying anymore.  
They got outside and the boys got on their bikes. Amethyst always rode with Marko or Paul, sometimes Dwayne but never with David.

"Can I ride with you, David?" she asked. Every night she would ask him even though she knew the answer before he gave it. He didn't look back at her as he started his bike.

"No."

"You can ride with me." Marko said as he picked her up and put her on the back of his bike.

"Okay!" She cheered happily.

* * *

They arrived at the boardwalk and Amethyst instantly hopped off the bike to take off running. Marko grabbed her hand before she could get too far.

"Whoa girl, don't just run off. You have to stay with one of us."

"I want cotton candy," she informed him.

"Alright, let's go get some." He picked her up, put her on his hip and walked towards the nearest cotton candy stand.

"Can we go see Grandpa Max later?" Amethyst asked. Marko frowned slightly.  
When she had turned four they brought her to meet Max and he told them that the next year she was gunna start living with him while he taught her. The boys didn't know when at the time he'd said that. He could've meant the beginning or the end of the year.

"Maybe," Marko muttered. He bought her a stick of cotton candy and they returned to where the boys stood.

"We're going to see Max." David told them. The boys nodded, reluctantly, and followed him to _Video Max_.

* * *

David and Amethyst walked into the store while the boys waited outside. Max smiled at Amethyst when he saw her.

"Hello Amethyst," He greeted her as he knelt down and handed her a lolly-pop.

"Hello Grandpa Max!" she replied happily as she took the candy.

"Why don't you go wait with the boys?" Max suggested with a smile. Amethyst nodded before she ran back to the others. Max turned David, his smile gone.

"I told you when she was five she'd come live with me. She can't go to school, so I'll home school her about the necessities."

"But you won't tell her about _it_." David inquired.

"Of course not. That job will be yours. She'll come home with me today." Amethyst walked in and looked up at David.

"I'm gonna live with Grandpa Max?" He looked down at her. Max frowned.

"Amethyst, I told you to wait outside." he chided gently.

"I was gonna but... I wanted to get lollies for everyone," she explained to him before she looked back up at David. "Am I going to live with Grandpa Max?" she repeated.

"Yes." Amethyst frowned, her bottom lip quivered visibly for a moment before she sucked her lip in between her teeth to stop any tears. David hated when she cried, he found it annoying, so she never cried in front of him. She ran back outside, over to Marko and tugged on his jacket. He kneeled down in front of her.

"What's up?" he asked with a smile.

"Why am I going to live with Grandpa Max? Did I do something wrong?" she sniffled. Marko's smile fell.

"Wait, you're going to live with him now?" He stood up.

"That's what David said," she mumbled. Paul frowned and went inside.

"Hey, Pidge, you didn't do anything wrong," Marko assured her as he knelt back down, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Then why can't I say with you?" She rubbed her eye with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Because you can't go to school, Grandpa Max is going to give you lessons at his house." Dwayne explained.

"B-but... Why can't I go to Grandpa Max's house for lessons then back home?"

"It's all up to Max... it'll be easier this way," Marko said as he forced a smile.

"It's not goodbye forever," Dwayne assured her. Paul suddenly came out of the store, he let out a huff before he grabbed Amethyst in a tight hug. Her eyes widened but she hugged him back. Max and David came out of the store.

"Say goodbye," Max spoke quietly, only the boys could hear him. "Then you boys will leave. You are not to see her during the time she's with me. I don't want you coming near the store either." Dwayne and Marko didn't hide their glares, equally at Max and David. Marko pulled Amethyst into a hug next. As much as she wanted to cry she didn't.

"Am I ever going to see you guys again?" she asked, fear and sadness clear on her face and in her voice.

"Sure you will, in a few years." Marko reassured her before he kissed her forehead. Dwayne picked her up.

"We'll see you again. Don't worry." She hugged him before he put her down. Dwayne touched her head gently and gave her a sad smile before he pushed her back lightly towards Max. She didn't even look up at David as she walked passed him. It shouldn't have bothered him, but for some reason it did. Normally she was obsessed with him but she wouldn't even look at him. She didn't even say goodbye to him.

"Now leave," Max said to the boys. David looked at the back of Amethyst's blond head for a moment before turning and walking out of the store. The boys got on their bikes and drove off. Amethyst turned around quickly and watched them go, tears ran down her little face. She wanted to say goodbye to David too but he found it annoying when she cried. She didn't want to bother him; she was sure he didn't mind anyway.

* * *

Five years later Amethyst was 10-years-old. She had lived with Max for five whole years without seeing the boys once. She had her own room and he taught her the normal things kids learned in schools: Math, History, English, ect. Amethyst still missed the boys but figured that by now they must have forgotten about her. They never visited and she never saw them at the boardwalk. They avoided the video store because she wasn't allowed to leave it when she was there.

One night while Max wasn't paying attention she sneaked out and ran down the boardwalk in search of the boys. Amethyst pushed her way through the crowds then stopped suddenly when she heard four motorcycles. She ran towards the sound just in time to see the boys riding off. They looked exactly the same, even though only five years had gone by. Amethyst thought it was normal. She frowned watching them go. A sudden burst of determination ran through her. Max probably wouldn't let her out of his sight again and she wouldn't have another chance like this for a long time. She ran in the direction the boys drove off.

* * *

Amethyst ended up following the boys down to the beach where a small group of people where having a party around a small bonfire. She hid far enough away so they wouldn't see her. Amethyst looked down at the little pink watch on her wrist. Max would know she left by then. Would he come looking for her? Probably. She looked back up and her eyes widened in horror as she saw _her boys_ attacking, killing and drinking from the people at the fire. Their faces were changed. Amethyst felt fear spark through her small body as she got up and quickly spirited back to the boardwalk.

Amethyst ran back to Video Max where Max was waiting with an angry expression. When he saw how terrified she was his face softened. He kneeled down and she launched herself at him.

"Amethyst, what's wrong?" He asked, rubbing her back.

"I-I got lost," she lied. He knew it was something else but didn't ask her about it; he wanted her to calm down so she might talk to him about it on her own.

About 20 minutes later, after she calmed down, Amethyst sat on the counter and swung her feet back and forth. The images of the boy's faces wouldn't leave her mind. Had they always been like that? Was _she_ like that? They were her family after all. She frowned, thinking about it. The biggest question she still had, even after seeing what she saw, was still: When were the boys coming back for her?


	4. Chapter 3

**Updated as of 2-22-18**

* * *

Amethyst, now 17-years-old, leaned against the counter at Video Max. Her appearance had changed a lot since she was a child. She had added black and pink streaks to her long blond hair that went past her bust. On that day she had on a tight black T-shirt with a bloody skull and cross bones on it, fishnet long sleeve shirt underneath, and black cargo pants with dark red chains hanging from them serving no function other than style. Black combat boots made her two inches taller so she appeared to be 5'8". She had black eyeliner and dark eye-shadow on her face, many piercings were along both ears with one pointy dangle earring in her left ear. The one thing that never changed was the amethyst stone around her neck.

Max had let her express herself how she wanted, with her choice of clothing and piercings but still kept her confined to his house and a limited area surrounding the store that got larger as she'd grown older.  
He let her start leaving the store on her own when she turned 13, every year after that she would be allowed to wander further, but she always had to tell Max when she was leaving and why; if she didn't have a legitimate reason he wouldn't let her leave. That didn't always stop her and sometimes she'd be reprimanded by not being allowed to leave the house at all.

Amethyst sighed as she idly messed with a pen; since she'd turned 14 she'd been helping out at the store getting paid with allowance money.  
Twelve years away from the boys and she still missed them; she'd never forgotten about them. There would be times when she thought she saw them but it would turn out to be her mind playing tricks on her. She figured the boys had probably forgotten all about her by now. She turned around to face Maria, the girl who currently worked at Video Max with her.

"Hey Maria?"

"Yeah Amy?" Everyone had picked up on calling her Amy instead of Amethyst. It was less of a mouthful and easier to pronounce.

"I'm gunna go out for a smoke, tell Max would you?"

"Sure, no problem." Amethyst had also taken up smoking, she remembered David always had a cigarette behind his ear; he hadn't ever smoked in front of her because Dwayne hadn't let him.  
Amethyst walked out of the store but didn't take out a smoke right away; she walked further away from the shop to the railing by the beach before she leaned against it. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her pack of cigarettes, put one between her lips then shoved the pack into her back pocket. Before she could take out her lighter someone had lit a match and lit it for her. She took a drag and blew it out slowly. With the cigarette held between her fingers she turned to thank the person.

"Thank-" Her words caught in her throat as she found herself looking at Paul. His long blond hair framing his ever-young face with the same wild smile she remembered.

"What's your name?" he asked with a smirk as he looked her over. His eyes landed on her necklace and he froze. He looked up to meet Amethyst's eyes. His mouth open and closed, trying to form words, and Amethyst simply held back a smile as she waited.

"Amethyst?" he gasped.

"It's Amy now," she told him as she stood a bit taller. As she looked him over he continued to stare at her in disbelief. "You looked exactly the same since I last saw you," she noted.

"Amy." He suddenly pulled her into a tight hug. "It's been 12 years. You've really changed," he said as he pulled away and look at her once more.

"Yeah, you thought I was hot." She teased with a smug smirk. He cleared his throat and looked away. "Still do."

"Alright, alright," he said with a playful glare.

"Where are the others?" Paul pointed behind him.

"I saw you over here and uh-"

"Was hoping to get laid?" she asked bluntly. He looked away with a scoff.

"No." She gave him a look. "Yeah," he admitted quietly. Amethyst laughed and he gave her another playful glare. "Come on, I know the guys will be happy to see you," Paul said as he took her hand.

"Wait." She hid her Amethyst stone in her shirt.

"Why'd you do that?"

"That's how you recognized me. I wanna have some fun first," she said with a wink. He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get their hopes up girl," he said with a wink before he nudged her arm. She smirked and walked with him back over to the others. Marko looked over and grinned at her.

"Who's this Paul?" he asked.

"Name's Amy," she introduced herself with a smile. Dwayne and David glanced over before they looked back out at the beach. Paul did his best to hid his huge smirk.

"Hello, Amy. I'm Marko." Amethyst grinned and put a finger to her lips before she pulled out the amethyst stone. Marko's eyes widened and he put his hands over his mouth to keep from making an outburst. He stared wide-eyed at Paul who let his smile show. Amethyst put the stone back in her shirt and walked around Marko to go between David and Dwayne.

"What's your names?" she asked. The two looked down at her.

"Dwayne," he answered as he looked her over quietly. She turned to David.

"And you?" He glanced at her and looked her over like the others had.

"David." His eyes stopped on the chain that was slightly visible. He stared at it for a moment before he forced his eyes forward.

"David," she repeated. "I like that name," she added as she sat on the railing with her back to the ocean. She locked her legs, gripped the railing and let herself fall back and just hang there. The bottom of her shirt moved up slightly but the stone fell out of her shirt. The two boys stared at it for a moment before Dwayne pulled her up and into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. She hugged back just as tight. "Missed you too," She murmured into his shoulder. He pulled away and stroked her head, smiling at her. Suddenly Marko ran up to her and hugged her.

"I can't take it anymore, I have to hug you!" he exclaimed before he picked her up and twirled her around. She laughed. "Damn! I missed you so much!" Marko huged her tightly. He suddenly pulled away. "You got hot!" he blurted causing her to burst out laughing.

"Thanks Marko," she said with a light blush on her face. She turned to David. He stared at the stone. Her smile slowly faded and she bit her bottom lip. Did he still not want her? Everyone looked at David to see his reaction but he turned away. Amethyst looked down as she felt rejection stab her in her heart. He still didn't like her even after being away from her for 12 years. She bit her lip harder as she felt tears prick her eyes. She dabbed her eyes so she wouldn't mess up her makeup and willed herself to stop crying. She wouldn't cry in front of him.

"Hey, you wanna go for a ride?" Marko asked. Amethyst smiled and nodded. She thought back to the times when they'd ride to the boardwalk and she'd ask if she could ride with David every time. She thought of saying it now 'Can I ride with you, David.' But that would be childish she knew he wouldn't say yes even after 12 years. "Come on," Marko took her hand and pulled her off in the direction of the bikes.

"Damn, when did she get so hot," Paul whined as he watched her and Marko get on Marko's bike. Dwayne hit his arm roughly. "Sorry," he said. "But come on. You gotta admit.." He trailed off. "You think she's still a virgin?"

"Shut up, Paul," David snapped at him before Dwayne could hit him again.

"Why are you upset? She's finally back. Thought you of all people would be happy."

"Shut. Up," he growled before he walked off.

* * *

Marko and Amethyst rode down along the beach.

"Having fun?" He called back to her.

"Yeah!" Amethyst yelled back with a huge grin. She laid her head against his back and closed her eyes.  
They pulled over and got off after a few minutes before they laid down next to each other in the sand.

"So, how's life with Max?" Marko asked.

"Boring. As. Hell," she groaned making him chuckled. "I really missed you guys." She rolled onto her side, scooting closer and laid her head on his shoulder. Marko smiled, leaning his head closer to her. "To be honest I thought you'd all forgotten about me."

"Never. We missed you too," he assured as he rubbed her back slightly.

"Not David." She let out scoff. "He still hates me." Marko hesitated before he spoke.

"He doesn't hate you. Believe it or not, he missed you too. You should have seen him the past 12 years. He didn't let us get of your old crib or any of your things."

"Why would he do that?"

"He missed you, as much as he didn't want to say it. The place has felt... different with you gone. "

"Still don't see why he would miss me. He hated when I was there." Before Marko could say anything else she stood up. "Let's go back. Max will be looking for me," she said sadly.

"Do you have to go back to Max? Why don't you come back to the cave?"

"I could ask if I could stay with you guys again... although David would have to agree as well." Marko got up and they got back on his bike.

* * *

They pulled up where the rest of the guys were and got off.

"I have to get back to the store," Amethyst said. She glanced at David who still looked out at the ocean. She looked to Marko. "I'm gunna ask if..." She trailed off as her eyes went back to David.

"She's gunna ask if she could move back in with us!" Marko exclaimed happily. David turned around and Amethyst immediately looked down. She waited for him to say something like 'I don't want you to come back' or 'Stay with Max'. There was a painful silence between them all until Paul spoke up.

"Come on, let's go ask." He put his arm around her shoulder. "If he says no we'll just kidnap you," he added in a whisper with a wink. She smiled slightly and glanced at David. He had an emotionless expression. She looked away and walked away with Paul.

* * *

Max stood outside the store as he waited for Amethyst to return. She turned the corner and he crossed his arms.

"That was a long smoke-" He glared when he saw Paul.

"I want to go live with the boys again," Amethyst blurted out. Max frowned and let out a sigh.

"You're almost 18; you can decide for yourself what's best for you," he said reluctantly. Her eyes widened.

"Y-you mean it?" He nodded. Amethyst suddenly squealed and jumped to hug Paul who caught her with a laugh.

"Come on, let's go tell the others," Paul said. She nodded but went up to Max first to give him a hug. He hugged back tightly

"Thank you." She said. He stroked the back of her head. "I'll still come and visit," she assured him before he pulled away. He smiled sadly and kissed her forehead before he let her go. Paul suddenly took her hand.

"Come on," He said impatiently. She rolled her eyes at him before they went back.

* * *

Amethyst ran up to Marko and hugged him.

"He said I can come back!" she exclaimed happily. He hugged her back with a huge grin. Amethyst let go of him and turned to David. She swallowed.

"Can I come back?" she asked quietly. Marko and Paul looked at each other with frowns before looking to the platnium blond.

"Of course you can, right David?" Marko seemed to be daring their leader to say otherwise. David looked at Amethyst and she immediately looked down.

"I don't care," he said before he looked away from here again. Even though he hadn't said no, it hurt just as much.


	5. Chapter 4

**Updated as of 2-22-18**

* * *

Amethyst rode on the back of Paul's back to the cave. She couldn't keep the grin off her face as they grew closer to the cliffs. The butterflies in her stomach became violent and her grip on Paul's jacket tightened as she breathed in the salt air from the waters below. When they arrived and got off their bikes Amethyst could barely keep from jumping with excitement. Paul took her hand and led her to where David and Dwayne were already walking. Marko walked backwards behind them and grinned at Amethyst.

They went down along the cliff-side to the entrance of the cave; Paul made sure he kept a grip on Amethyst in case she lost her footing. Marko jumped down into the cave and caught her as she followed.

"Ready?" he asked. Amethyst nodded. He led her down into the main cave. Her smile seemed to grow impossibly bigger as she took everything in.

"Better than I remember," she breathed out. As she walked by David's wheel chair her hand reached out to touch the back of it. Her fingers hovered over it as she walked over to a table. She noticed a bottle with jewels on it. "I remember this," she muttered as she picked it up, her eyebrows came together as she turned it in her hands.

* * *

Little four-year-old Amethyst woke up early one night before the boys and with no one to entertain her she was forced to make her own fun. She danced around on the fountain edge like Paul did sometimes but didn't have on the radio, the activity soon lost it's appeal. Amethyst huffed out a sigh and sat down on the edge.

The sun was still setting and the last bit of light that shined through an opening of the cave ceiling reflected off of something. The slight glitter of colour caught Amethyst's eye, she hoped off the fountain and walked over to the source. She crouched down and picked up a big bottle with gold and red jewels on it. As she had picked it up a dark red liquid sloshed inside. She walked back over to the fountain and sat down with the bottle in her lap. A smile came to her face as she ran her fingers over the shiny jewels. She heard the boys a moment later, they had come into the main cave without her hearing, and David was suddenly in front of her. He snatched the bottle from her hands which made he look up at him, startled. She found his cold eyes glaring down at her.

"Did you drink from this?" he growled.

"No," she answered quietly as she shook her head, she slouched her shoulders slightly.

"Don't _ever_ touch this!" he hissed before he put it back where she had found it.

* * *

Amethyst was pulled from her memory when suddenly the bottle was once again snatched from her hands by an angry David.

"Don't touch this," he snapped and Amethyst felt a chill go down her spine. She bit her bottom lip and looked down. No one moved or spoke as she moved away and went over to the couch to sit down.

"I know what it is," she confessed. David looked at her, his eyes narrowed.

" _What?_ "

"Max told me." David walked over to her as she continued. "I know what you guys are. I know you're vampires."

"Since when?" he demanded.

"Max told me when I was 14... but I've known since I was 10."

"Wait, how did you find out earlier?" Marko asked.

"I saw you." All the boys tensed. "Max also told me... you killed my birth mother," she said as she glance up at David for a moment. "He wanted me to hate you."

"And do you?" he asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You were always so cold to me..." She mumbled before she looked to the others. "Why did you never tell me?"

"We never wanted you to know," Marko admitted with a slight shrug as he avoided eye contact with her.

"I meant why did you never tell me that you guys were vampires?" she clarified.

"Well... you _were_ like five at the time," Paul muttered.

"Wait, you don't care that I killed your mother?" David asked, his eyebrows visibly raised.

"I never knew her, why should I care? I know that probably sounds awful but she wasn't family... you guys are my family." Marko and Paul ran over and tackled her in a big hug.

"We love you too!" They shouted into her shoulders in unison. Amethyst felt her face grow warm but smiled and hugged them back. The two pulled away, and sat on either side of her, as she looked up at David again.

"Can I be a vampire?" He looked at her.

"Do you want to wait until you're 18? Your birthday's in two weeks." Amethyst felt her cheeks burn more as she realized that he'd remembered her birthday; which wasn't really her birthday but the day they 'found' her.

"You guys don't really know my birthday, I could be 18 already, but I'll wait."

"Then you'll be legal." Paul joked as he poked her side.

"As if we'd let any guys touch you," Marko scoffed.

"Aw come on, you guys gotta let me get _some_ action." Amethyst looked between the two with a smirk.

"Ew no! I don't wanna think about my sister doing _that!_ " Marko whined as he covered his eyes.

"You guys are just jealous cause you know I could get tons of guys," she said smugly.

"No," Paul hugged her again, putting his face against her neck. "Stay sweet, innocent, _virgin_ Amethyst." He paused for a moment. "You _are_ still a virgin right?" He looked at her like he didn't really want to know the answer.

"Yes I'm still a virgin." She laughed and he smiled.

"I love that laugh." He chuckled as she looked embarrassed.

"Marko, go get some food," David ordered before he sat down in his chair. Dwayne sat on the fountain, close to the couch. Marko got up and left the cave and only a few moments had passed before suddenly Paul started tickling Amethyst.

"Hey, cut it out!" She squeaked, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Nope! You used to love this as a kid," He countered with a huge grin.

"Yeah but-!" She squirmed and tried to move away; she ended up lying down on the couch and having Paul get on top of her to continue tickling. Amethyst tried to push his hands away and they locked hands for a few moments, each pushing against the other, before Paul overpowered her. David glared as he saw Paul straddling her waist, pinning both her hands above her head with one hand while the other tickled dangerously close to her breasts. Paul stopped and put his forehead against hers, laughing. She had her eyes closed but they opened the moment his skin touched hers and a blush spread across her face just as quickly. David got up and headed towards the entrance without a work.

"David?" Paul called after him. Amethyst frowned and felt like curing into a ball. Was she being an inconvenience again?

 **...**

David walked outside and looked out at the let out a huff of breath before getting out his pack of cigarettes. As he started to smoke one he leaned against the wooden railing.

* * *

Two years after Amethyst was given to Max, David hadn't been able to get the child off his mind. He didn't know if he was worried about her with Max or the fact she wasn't with them anymore. Marko and Paul seemed better but still missed her. No one could tell how Dwayne was because he was always quiet but assumed he felt the same whenever he would look at one of her old drawings.

The boys had ridden to the boardwalk like any other normal night but David had a task he needed to complete to ease his mind. Once there he had left the boys and went off on his own.

"I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?" Paul asked.

"Somewhere that doesn't concern you."

"Touchy," Marko said but had shrugged it off. David walked away from them and towards Video Max.

He didn't get too close to the store but close enough to see inside clearly. He scanned the inside of the store his eyes landed on a young girl sitting on the counter. She looked sad as she swung her legs back and forth, bored. His eyes flew to her neck to see the amethyst stone. She hadn't changed too much, she'd gotten taller and her hair had gotten longer. David felt himself smiling slightly. Seeing her brought him comfort for an unknown reason. He wondered if she still remembered them. Did she want to come back? When _could_ she come back? Max hadn't told them an exact age. He watched as Max walked over and offered her a lollypop. She looked at it with disinterest but took it anyway before she looked back out the window. She watched all the people walking by, she seemed to be scanning them, not just looking but searching for something. Could she be looking for him and the boys? David suddenly felt another feeling in his chest. A pain that made him have to turn and walk away; he couldn't look at her any longer.

Another six years later, another six years without seeing Amethyst. The others were back to normal. Although whenever they looked at something of Amethyst's, which David had insisted on keeping, they'd grow quiet.

Another night at the boardwalk David couldn't take it anymore. He had to see her. He left the boys like he'd done before and made his way to Video Max.

David leaned against a pole. She'd grown much taller, but her hair had been cut to her shoulders. She was 13. The stone was still around her neck. He watched from a distance as she leaned against the counter for a few moments before walking over to Max. They exchanged a few words and Max nodded. He watched as she smiled before running out of the store. David stood straight. She was allowed to leave the store now? He watched as she looked around and suddenly their eyes met. Both their eyes widened and he read her lips.

"David?" He panicked; he turned around and pushed his way through the crowd. Without looking back he knew she was following him. She remember him, after eight years, she missed them; she missed _him_. He felt something in his chest, this time something good. He finally lost her in the crowd and was relieved she hadn't caught up to him. But then worry washed over him as he though about her getting lost. He turned around and headed back to the store. When he got there he saw her sitting on the counter, deep in thought. Relief washed over him and he walked away before she could see him again. He leaned his head against the nearby pole and let out a sigh.


	6. Chapter 5

**Updated as of 2-23-18**

* * *

Amethyst yawned quietly, the excitement of coming back home, being tickled, and being with the boys again had tired her out.

"Sleepy?" Marko asked. She nodded. "Come on." He took her hand, pulled her up from her spot on the couch and over to her old bed. She smiled seeing the familiar curtains and blankets.

* * *

"Come on, Amethyst. You're three years old, you can sleep in a big girl bed now," Marko praised her as he carried the little blond child to the bed in the main part of the cave. The little girl had a big smile on her face as she hugged him around the neck. Marko put her down so she was standing on top of the bed. She looked down before she started jumping up and down. Marko rolled his eyes. "It's not time for playing, it's time for sleeping," he said. Amethyst smiled and ignored him. Suddenly Paul ran over and belly flopped onto the bed which sent her up a few feet. She laughed and let out a small scream as he pulled her down.

"You'd better go to sleep or the tickle monster will get ya!" He warned with a grin as he wiggled his fingers.

"No! Not the tickle monster!" The little girl yelled before diving under the covers. Paul and Marko laughed.

"You gonna go to sleep, Amethyst?" Marko asked. She popped her head out, the blanket still over the top of her head.

"Mhm," She said with a nod before she got comfortable.

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow night," Marko said as he pet her head slightly. Paul went to get up but Amethyst grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back.

"No, stay," she whined quietly. He turned to look at her.

"Aw don't use that look," he said as she gave him her puppy dog look. Marko snickered. "Amethyst, I can't sleep out here."

"Then I wanna sleep in your bed," she said before she stood on the bed, ready to go to the end and climb down.

"No, no," he said as he stopped her by pulling the back of her shirt. She fell back and sat on the bed.

"Why not?" she whined.

"Cause." Amethyst crossed her little arms and gave him a look.

"That's not a good reason!" she argued.

"Yes it is," Paul insisted as he tried to hold back a smile. She turned to Marko.

"'Cause' isn't a good reason, is it?" She asked as if daring him to say yes. He chuckled.

"I'm not part of this; you're on your own," he them both before he walked away towards the elevator shaft. Paul sighed. He looked back to Amethyst to see her looking like she was about to cry.

"Aw come on. I can't stay out here."

"But I want you to," she whimpered as she hugged him around his neck.

"I know you do," he sighed. "Alright." She jumped up and looked at him with the biggest grin on her face. "But I have to be on _that_ side of the bed." He pointed to the side furthest away from where any sun would leak through into the cave.

"Yay!" she exclaimed as she hugged him again.

"Alright, alright. Let's go to sleep now, Kay?"

"Okay," she said as she crawled back under the covers. Paul moved to his side and laid down. It felt weird for him to be going to bed _in_ an actual bed. He closed his eyes but opened them as Amethyst cuddled up to him. With a smile he stroked her small head before closing his eyes again.

* * *

Present Amethyst belly flopped onto the bed and laughed as Paul did the same next to her.

"Hey, still need me to help you fall asleep?" he offered with a wink. She rolled her eyes.

"I think I'll be fine on my own," Amethyst said as she rolled over. She stopped as she rolled over a small lump under the covers. "What's this?" She lifted the covers and pulled out a mint green old teddy bear. "Paul!"

"What?" he asked, alarmed at her sudden outburst, rolling over to look at her. She blushed.

"No, not you.. The bear." she murmured, embarrassed. He raised an eyebrow.

"You named your bear after me?" he asked as a smirk grew on his lips.

"You couldn't always sleep with me," she said as she looked away.

"Aw that's adorable," Marko teased. Amethyst stuck her tongue out at him. He grinned and winked. She rolled her eyes before turning her eyes down to the bear.

"Who gave you that?" Paul asked as he poked it.

"Dwayne." she said as she looked over at the dark haired boy. He looked over upon hearing his name and smiled slightly.

* * *

Four year old Amethyst was walking with Dwayne, holding his hand so she wouldn't get lost. The other boys had gone off to feed and it was Dwayne's turn to watch Amethyst. As they walked through the crowds Amethyst looked around with big bright eyes. Suddenly something caught her eye and she stopped walking. Dwayne kept walking until he noticed she'd stopped a few feet behind. He crouched down and looked in the direction she was staring in. She noticed he was looking and tried to continue walking as if she hadn't stopped. Dwayne smirked and picked her up. She wrapped her little arms around his neck as he rested her on his hip. He walked over to the game she had been looking at and put her on the counter. The guy behind the counter looked at Dwayne warily. After a few minutes Dwayne won the game and silently looked at Amethyst to ask what she wanted. She pointed to the mint green teddy bear that was half her size. The guy got it and handed it to her. She hugged it to her chest with a smile. Dwayne picked her up again and she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she said happily.

* * *

She held the bear to her chest and smiled. She got up and walked over to Dwayne who watched her curiously. She got to where he was sitting on the couch and bent over to peck his cheek. He blinked and his eyebrows went up slightly. She smiled as she stood up straight before she returned to the bed. She jumped on the bed making Paul bounce slightly. He laughed.

"Hey, do I get one?" he asked as he tapped his cheek.

"What for?"

"For being me," he suggested with a grin. She rolled her eyes and leaned over to peck his cheek. He grinned wider. Amethyst got up and went over to Marko, who wasn't far from the bed, and kissed his cheek just as David walked back into the cave. She glanced at him before going back to the bed. Amethyst laid her head on the pillow but suddenly sat up again.

"Ow!" she yelped.

"What wrong?" She lifted the pillow and pulled out a pointy sea shell.

"How'd that get there?" Marko asked. David glanced over and his eyes froze on the sea shell.

* * *

Amethyst was rarely allowed to go out without the boy's permission so one night when she was four she asked Dwayne if he could take her outside to collect sea shells. As he leaned against the rock wall, the little child wandered around near the water but far enough away. She gasped picking up a pure white sea shell with spikes around it. She smiled to herself. She ran back to the cave and Dwayne raised an eyebrow as she ran past him into the cave.

David was sitting in his chair, Paul and Marko on the couch, when Amethyst ran in and over to him. He looked down at her as she held up the white sea shell.

"What?" He made a face. She held it out closer to him. "I don't want that," he said dismissively before turning away. She frowned. Marko leaned forward.

"Can I have it, Amethyst?" he asked with a smile. She shook her head and ran back outside where she threw the sea shell away. Dwayne walked up to her.

"Why'd you do that? I thought you liked it."

"David didn't."

* * *

"I threw this away." Amethyst ran her finger along the points. She noticed Dwayne glance in David's direction and looked at David to see the lightest shade of pink on his face. He couldn't have gone and put it under her pillow after she left. Why would he do that?


	7. Chapter 6

**Updated as of 2-23-18**

* * *

Amethyst found that she couldn't sleep well that morning. Of course she had been used to sleeping during the day all her life since she'd grown up on the boys schedule then on Max's. For some reason she couldn't fall asleep until the sun was just going down. As soon as the sun was hidden the boys came into the main cave from the elevator shaft. Paul went straight over to the bed and jumped onto it so he was sitting next to her. Marko walked over as well and shook her shoulder gently.

"Come on Amethyst, wakey wakey," he said.

"No, go away," she groaned as she turned over.

"Paul, she won't get up," Marko whined. "Use your _tickle powers_." Suddenly Amethyst sat up.

"I'm up! Don't tickle me!" she blurted before falling back against the pillow. "So tired," she complained as she closed her eyes.

"You slept all day." Marko said. Amethyst shook her head against the pillow.

"I couldn't sleep, too excited."

"About what?" Paul asked as he laid down next to her on his stomach.

"About being back with you guys after so long. I thought if I went to bed... I'd wake up and it would've been a dream," she admitted as David and Dwayne came into the main cave.

"Aw we missed you too, Pidge." Marko said. Amethyst smiled.

"You haven't called me that in a while." He smiled.

* * *

After Amethyst got up she walked around the cave, smiling. She felt so at home, even more so than at Max's house. She stopped, grinning wider when she saw a bunch of child's drawings up on one of the caves walls. Marko popped up next to her.

"Remember these?" he asked as he put an arm around her shoulders. She nodded. There were tons of pictures; the cliché green grass and blue sky with a sun in the corner of the paper but instead of blue the sky was black and the sun was replaced with a white moon. There were a few pictures of the water at night and some comical drawings of Marko's birds. Her eyes landed on a drawing that had been previously ripped but was now taped together.

* * *

Little five year old Amethyst was quite the artist. Whenever she and the boys were at the cave they could find her laying on her stomach in the fountain, drawing. She would draw most things she saw: The night sky, the beach, Marko's birds, the green teddy she carried with her everywhere and anything else she found interesting. Mind you these were the drawings of a child.

One night after the boys and Amethyst went back to the cave she went into the fountain and didn't come out for the next hour.

"Whacha doin' in there?" Paul asked as he came over and tried to peek in to see what she was drawing.

"Don't look yet!" she yelled as she covered the drawing with her teddy. Paul put his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright, I'm not looking." He said before he went to sit on the couch.

Once she was finished drawing Amethyst climbed out of the fountain, the drawing in one hand and her teddy in the other. She ran over to Paul and got on the couch before she held out the drawing to him.

"Now I can look?" Amethyst nodded shaking the paper slightly telling him to take it. He grinned as he looked at the drawing. "Hey Marko, come're."

"What?" Marko walked over and looked over Paul's shoulder form behind the couch. He smiled and looked at Amethyst. "Good job, Pidge." She smiled proudly. Dwayne came over and looked as well. He smiled and ruffed her hair.

"Hey," she whined fixing her hair, with a laugh. She took the drawing back and ran over to David who remained in his chair. She held up the picture for him to take. David glanced down at her before taking the picture with a quiet sigh. He raised an eyebrow at the drawing of him and the boys with Amethyst next to David. All of the faces were smiling but his. Instead he had an angry face. He gave it back without a word but with a slight glare. Amethyst frowned as she looked at the picture. She ran back to the fountain and climbed in.

That morning, after the boys went to sleep, Amethyst sat on her bed and looked at the drawing. Little silent tears rolled down her small cheeks. Without thinking she ripped the picture in half and threw it away.

The next night before Amethyst woke up Paul went to wake her but stopped when he noticed the ripped up drawing on the floor. He picked it up and noticed that the figured representing Amethyst had been scribbled out with black crayon. He frowned and looked at her, she was still asleep. Paul turned to glare at David before he walked over to him.

"Can't you stop hurting her feelings? She's just a little girl," he growled as he held out the pieces of the drawing when David gave him a confused look. David took the papers and stared down at them. Suddenly Amethyst was awake. She ran up to Paul and jumped. He caught her and spun her around before putting her down.

"Hey, what's up girl?" he asked with a grin.

"I wanna go to the boardwalk!" She shouted with a huge smile.

"Let's go." David said as he put the torn pieces of the drawing in his pocket.

* * *

"Are we going to the boardwalk?" Amethyst asked as she turned to Marko.

"We need to feed." David said from the other side of the cave without looking at her. She nodded.

"So I'll wait here then?"

"I'll drop you off at the boardwalk," Marko said with his signature grin.

...

While the boys left to feed, Marko took Amethyst to the boardwalk.

"Alright, we'll find you when we're done," He said as she got off the back of his bike.

"Okay," she said. He drove off and she walked through the boardwalk entrance. She immediately went to Video Max.

She walked inside and waved to Maria before tapping Max on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled.

"How was your first night back with the boys?"

"Good," She replied simply. "They really missed me. They didn't forget about me like you said they would."

"Obviously I was mistaken." he smiled sadly.

"Is it alright if I come by with the boys later to pick up some of my things?" she asked.

"Of course." Amethyst frowned in concern at him. "I'm going to miss you. You've been like a daughter to me the past 12 years." he admitted. She gave him a smile.

"I'll always think of you as a father. I told you I would still come to visit." she reassured him as she put a hand on his arm. Then she whispered. "Plus David said when I'm 18 I can be turned." He gave a small smile and stroked her head.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked.

"Of course. It's not like I'll miss anything from the day; you never let me leave the house during the day. That's why I'm so pale." she said with a laugh. He chuckled.

"Sorry about that. I did give you vitamin D though."

"I hated those pills." she said making a face. She turned around as she heard the boys pull up on their bikes outside. "We'll come by later or tomorrow night."

"Alright take care," he said before he gave her a quick hug. She ran outside and over to the boys. Paul waved her over. She went to walk past David on his bike to Paul when David suddenly grabbed her arm. Amethyst froze and turned to him, startled. She stared at him waiting for him to speak. When he finally did her eyes widened.

"Ride with me." The rest of the boy's eyebrows went up.

"O-Okay," she said. He let go and she slowly got onto the back of his bike. She swallowed as she put her arms around his waist and felt her face heat up. The red showed up clearly on her pale face causing Marko to snicker quietly. She shot him a look. He grinned before driving off. She held on tighter as David's bike lurched forward.

The boys pulled over by the stairs, got off and walked to the railing. Amethyst put her hands on the railing and looked out at the ocean. She blushed as Paul came up behind her and hugged her from behind, putting his head on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, leaning her head back slightly.

"Can I help you?"

"Nah I'm good," he said with a smirk before he kissed her cheek.

"Hey," she whined as her face got redder. He chuckled before nuzzling his nose against her neck. They heard a low growl and turned to see David glaring. Paul moved away and stood next to Amethyst.

"Sorry," he said to her with a light chuckle.

"It's alright." she said with a shrug. When she turned to look at David he was avoiding her gaze. Marko came over and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to look at him.

"Hey you wanna get cotton candy like we used to?" he offered.

"Sure, turn around." He raised an eyebrow but did as he was told.

"What are you-?" Marko was cut off as she jumped on his back. He grabbed the back of her legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Onward!" she shouted as she pointed forward. He chuckled before he ran off. Paul leaned against the railing putting his elbows on it.

" _Lucky,_ " he whined. Dwayne shot him a glare. "Aw come on you can't tell me you don't think she's hot now." David turned to glare. " _Seriously_ she's-"

" _Paul,_ " David growled warningly. Paul sighed and rolled his eyes.


	8. Chapter 7

**Updated as of 4/8/18**

* * *

After getting some cotton candy with Marko the two somehow got separated in the crowd. Amethyst finished her treat and discarded the stick in a nearby trash bin. She looked around for any sign of the boys but didn't see them.

"Hey, you lost?" She turned to look up at the Surf Nazi with green hair and a bunch of tattoos that had spoken.

"No, I'm not," she said as she turned to walk away from him.

"Well, then you wanna come to a party with me?" he asked as he boldly put an arm around her shoulder's. She opened her mouth to protest when suddenly she was pulled away and against someone else's chest. The person put an arm across her chest, holding her left shoulder in their right hand.

"Keep your hands off her." Amethyst looked up in shock to see David staring down the guy. The Surf Nazi huffed, glaring at David, before he walked away.

"Thanks," she said as David removed his arm and she took a step away.

"Don't wander off on your own," he scolded.

"I'm a big girl; I don't have to be with one of you all the time." She crossed her arms with a frown.

"I'm _sure_ you could've handled that guy on your own," he said with a condescending smirk.

"You didn't _have_ to help me!" she snapped.

"You're impossible," he growled slightly, with a glare at her. She bit the inside of her lip as the rest of the guys walked up behind David to join them. Marko noticed her expression and pulled her away from the group.

"I don't see why he's getting all worked up," she said to Marko.

"He's just trying to protect you."

"I'm not a child anymore."

"But you're a girl," she gave him a look and he raised his hands in defense. "Let me finish, that guy was a lot stronger than you. You wouldn't have been able to ... stop him."

"Yeah but when I'm turned I'll be able to take care of myself," she protested.

"But you're not 18 yet, you're still human, for now we have to protect you," he explained as he stoked her cheek. "We just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm sorry." Amethyst looked down at her feet.

"It's fine," Marko assured her before he lightly kissed her forehead.

"Come on; I have to go apologize," she said, reluctantly. He nodded with a smile and put a gentle arm around her shoulder.

* * *

When they returned to the rest of the group, Amethyst tapped David on the shoulder. He turned around, a glare still frozen on his face.

"I'm sorry about before," she said. He gave a barely noticeable nod before he turned away. Amethyst sighed and quickly walked away from the group. Marko went to go after her but Paul stopped him with a look.

Amethyst felt like she just couldn't win with him. She'd make him mad with whatever she did but could never fix it. As a child whenever she made him angry, or did something wrong, she'd always apologize but he'd dismiss her apology like he'd done just then. She never understood why he'd get so upset then seem to not even care later.

Amethyst was so lost in thought that she didn't noticed the Surf Nazi from before lurking in an alley as she walked by. She let out a slight yelp as he pulled her into the alley and pushed her against the wall, a hand covered her mouth. Amethyst froze as fear consumed her as she saw the look on his face. She didn't know what to do; she tried to move her arms to put him away but as Marko had said, the guy was too strong. Amethyst closed her eyes tightly knowing what was going to come next when suddenly the guy was ripped off of her. She kept her eyes closed as she heard the sound of someone getting beat up before a dumpster opened and a loud thud before it was closed with a hard slam. Amethyst jumped when someone touched her shoulders and her eyes flew open.

"You're okay," Dwayne soothed her. He caught her as she suddenly hugged him tightly. He held her comfortingly, stoking her head softly as her shoulders started to shake.

* * *

The two met back up with the group once Amethyst had calmed down.

"Hey, what happened?" Paul asked when he saw how Amethyst was clinging to Dwayne's arm and the tear stains on her cheeks. Her eyes were only slightly red.

"Surf Nazi jumped her," Dwayne answered. Paul and Marko couldn't help but growl. "I took care of it." Amethyst avoided looking at David all together. She didn't want to know how much he didn't care. instead she chose to look up and saw the Ferris wheel with all its lights. She tapped on Dwayne's arm. He looked down at her.

"Will you go on the Ferris wheel with me?" she asked quietly. He nodded with a soft smile.

"Of course."

...

After a few minutes waiting in line the two got on the Ferris wheel. After going around once Amethyst let go of Dwayne's arm, realizing she hadn't let him go for a while.

"Are you alright?" Dwayne asked her. She nodded but he didn't look convinced.

"I am," she insisted. "Thank you.." He put an arm around her shoulders and she gladly leaned against him. They sat in silence for a while until they stopped close to the top. "Hey Dwayne?"

"Hm?" He looked down at her.

"Can you teach me to ride a motorcycle?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Of course, but what for? You can always ride with one of us."

"..Cause it'll be fun," she answered simply with a slight shrug. He chuckled.

"Alright then."

...

Once off the Ferris wheel they met up with the others. They could see Amethyst's mood had improved and she wasn't thinking about what had happened.

"Dwayne's gunna teach me to ride a motorcycle!" she told the others excitedly.

"Huh? _Why_? You can just ride with _me,_ " Marko whined.

"I wanna learn; it'll be fun. Then maybe one of you can ride with _me_ ," she said with a smirk.

"If I get to hold onto you then I'm alright with it," Paul said with a wink. Marko hit his arm lightly and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Later, back at the cave, the guys all sat down to wait while Marko went to go get some normal non-human food. Amethyst sat down next to Dwayne on the couch.

"Hey Dwayne, can I braid your hair like I used to?" she asked with a small hopeful smile.

* * *

At the age of four Amethyst had self-taught herself how to braid hair by watching Dwayne do hers when she asked.

She was sat on the arm of the couch next to Dwayne who was reading a book. At first she just started playing with his hair, which he didn't seem to mind, then she managed to do three small braids without him noticing. Paul suddenly noticed and snickered at the dark haired boy. Dwayne saw the braids and started to take one out but then he noticed Amethyst pouting. He sighed and held the strand of hair back to her. She took it and re-did the braid with a big smile.

* * *

Paul snickered quietly from his place on the fountain. Amethyst expected Dwayne to say no but to her, and everyone else's, surprise he picked her up and put her down so she was sitting sideways on his lap. She brushed his hair with her fingers a bit before she started to braid some.

"Hey, do mine too," Paul said.

"Okay!" she said happily. Marko came back into the cave quietly with a box of pizza. He leaned over to Paul as he put the box down.

"She's so innocent," he whispered.

"Confirming she's a virgin," Paul whispered back. David glared at the two and they quickly looked away. Amethyst finished two braids in Dwayne's hair before she went over to where Paul was and sat on his lap like she had been on Dwayne's. She played with his hair before doing three small braids. Paul smirked the whole time.

After the five of them finished the pizza, they decided to go to bed since the sun was coming up soon. Amethyst went to her bed in the main room.

"Want me to stay with you?" Paul asked. She shook her head with an amused smile. He nodded and kissed her forehead before he went with the boys to their sleeping cave further in.

...

The sun was still going down, the sun light no longer entered the cave, but the boys and Amethyst were still asleep. That is she _was_ until she woke up screaming from a nightmare.

* * *

Little four year old Amethyst rarely had nightmares since the boys kept her well sheltered and protected. But one night, when Amethyst was dropped off at Max's while the boys ate, she found a monster movie and watched it in the back of Max's store. She regretted it the moment it started but couldn't stop watching it. That morning when she went to bed she was plagued with horrifying, to a four-year-old, nightmares. When it was close enough to sundown she had the most vivid and lifelike nightmare that made her wake up screaming. She quickly covered her own mouth. She knew the boys had really good hearing and didn't want to worry them. She couldn't help but cry, remembering her nightmare. She stopped when she heard one of the boys coming out of the cave. She looked up and saw it was David. He looked slightly annoyed but just the slightest bit worried. She quickly wiped her tears. He stopped as close as he could without being in the sunlight that still peeked into the cave. Amethyst looked down.

"Sorry...there was a spider on my arm," she lied. He could tell she was lying but dismissed it and went back to bed.

* * *

Similar to that night all those years ago Amethyst couldn't help but cry. She pulled her knees to her chest and hid her face in the blanket. The night seemed to be a replay of when she was four as she heard one of the boys run out of the inner cave. She looked up to see David with the same annoyed yet worried expression. She quickly wiped her tears and looked away from him. The sun had gone down far enough this time where he could go all the way over to the bed.

"Why don't you ever cry in front of me?" he asked as he walked to stand on one side of the bed. Amethyst hesitated before she answered.

"You always found it annoying... so I tried not to cry in front of you." He quietly sat on the bed beside her for a moment. She couldn't help but let out an audible gasp as he pulled her to him, to awkwardly hold her.

"Go ahead and cry." Amethyst hugged him back gripping the back of his jacket slightly. He rubbed her back silently and put his lips to the top of her head. She didn't know why he was being nice but she didn't want to question it too much. Maybe she was still dreaming. "What's making you cry?"

"Nightmare," she answered quietly.

"What was it about?" He felt her stiffen slightly before she mumbled out an answer.

"You.. killed me instead of turning me." Without himself realizing it he held her tighter, surprising her more.

"How often do you have this dream?" he asked after a moment.

"Since Max confirmed you were vampires."

"Why would you think I would kill you?" He almost didn't want to know the answer.

"You've hated me since I first came here." The pain in her voice made him wince.

"Amethyst." She shivered as he said her name softly. "I don't hate you," he admitted. "Sure I didn't like it when you first came here but I got used to it."

"Don't lie. I know you still hate-" He pulled away from her to hold the sides of her face in both hands so he could look her in the eyes. His gaze was so intense but she couldn't bring herself to look away. He wiped away some tears with his thumbs. Amethyst was thankful her face was already red from crying.

"I don't hate you," He repeated as he put some of her hair behind her ear. She let her eyes close for a moment but snapped them open when she felt David's lips against hers.


	9. Chapter 8

**Updated as of 4/8/18**

* * *

Amethyst felt her face heat up as David gently pushed her down onto the bed so he hovered over her; their lips still locked. His hands slid down from her face to her shoulders then down her arms to her waist. He pulled away from her lips and kissed down her jaw slowly. The second his lips touched her neck she gasped and jerked her head away.

"Stop," she whispered. He stopped and pulled away. David looked down at her for a moment, his eyes unreadable, before he left her, lying there alone and confused.

...

A few hours later, when the sun had fully set, the boys were awake and came into the main cave.

"You awake?" Paul asked as he went over to Amethyst's bed where she lay under the covers, eyes closed.

"Yeah." She sat up slightly as she opened her eyes.

"Alright, so it's Marko's turn to watch you while we go eat later," Paul told her.

"Can I watch?" All four boys turned to her.

"Watch?" Marko asked.

"Yeah. I'll be feeding soon anyway, what's the harm if I watch?" The boys looked uneasy to each other. "I've seen you feed before."

"Yeah but that was years ago," Paul said. "We don't wanna scare you away."

"Aw but I love you guys, you wont ever be able to scare me away." Paul suddenly tackle-hugged her onto the bed.

"Aw we love you too!" he shouted before he kissed her cheek. She giggled slightly as he grinned at her. "Come on let's go!" Paul said as he pulled her up from the bed.

"Let her get dressed first," Marko said with a laugh as he motioned a hand towards the fact that she was only in a tank top and shorts.

"I think she looks fine," Paul argued. Dwayne smacked him lightly upside the head before pulling him by his jacket towards the exit. "Kidding!"

* * *

Amethyst and her boys walked onto the boardwalk. She couldn't help but smile as she looked around at the place she called her second home. She glanced at David but he was looking off in another direction. She frowned slightly.

"When do I get to watch you guys?" she asked, the question directed at him. David glanced over at her, briefly.

"Later," he said.

"Why don't I teach you how to ride?" Dwayne offered. She turned to him with a big smile.

"Okay!"

The two of them went off and left the others on the boardwalk while they took Dwayne's bike to an empty section of the parking lot. Dwayne sat behind Amethyst as he taught her how to ride the bike before letting he try to go around the parking lot without falling. She almost fell over twice but Dwayne kept them balanced. He decided she'd need more lessons and would teach her some more later. They went back to the boardwalk and met up with the others.

"Hey let's go play some games." Marko said as he took Amethyst's hand and pulled her to some of the games.

...

Marko ended up winning Amethyst a bracelet with black and white beads and one of those small animal prizes. Soon it was late and the boys were getting hungry.

"We're going to go feed now," David announced as the group walked to the bikes. Amethyst got on the back of Paul's bike.

"Where do you guys.. eat?" Amethyst asked.

"It's always good when we find a beach bonfire party away from the crowd," Paul answered as he looked back at her with a grin.

...

They took off and left the boardwalk heading down the beach, when they got far enough away they found a small group of about 13 having a bonfire. A few guys and girls were dancing around the fire while some were making out on the ground.

"You stay here,." Paul told Amethyst as he and the boys got off the bikes. Amethyst blinked and suddenly the boys were gone. She looked over to the bonfire to see the boys had flown and landed. Amethyst got off Paul's bike and ran closer as the boys attacked.

When she had seen the boys feed by mistake all those years ago she had been further away. Watching the boys feed now, closer, she felt cold. Her breath caught in her dry throat and her eyes widened. When she could finally move she backed up and almost fell backwards. She walked back to the bikes and got back onto Paul's. Amethyst sat there and stared at the bike as she waited for the boys to return. She looked up when she heard them walking over. Paul wiped his mouth and smiled sheepishly.

"I tried to eat a little neater than usual so you wouldn't feel grossed out on the ride back," he said as he got back on his bike. "You okay?" he asked looking back at her. The others were watching her as well, she looked noticeably paler.

"Of course," she answered as she found her voice.

* * *

On the way back to the cave she didn't hold on as close to him as she normally would have. Once they were all inside Amethyst went to her bed and the boys went towards their cave.

"D-Dwayne?" she called suddenly. All four boys stopped and three of them looked back. "Could you stay with me for a bit. I-I need to talk to you." The other two boys looked at him confused but left with David while Dwayne walked over to Amethyst.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he sat on the side of the bed.

"Nothing's wrong." He gave her a look. "I-I don't know if I can.." she trailed off but he knew where she was going.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"I know, but if I don't then I won't be able to stay with you all forever. I just don't want to kill innocent people."

"There are plenty of scumbags out there," he assured her.

"What if I mess up? I don't know how to feed."

"It'll come to you when it's time, don't worry."

"Was it easy for you?"

"Not at first but eventually it became natural. It was instinctive."

"Do you remember your first kill?" she asked as she laid down. He moved over and laid down next to her.

"Yes, very clearly, it was my father. My brother and I grew up without a mother, so I had to take care of us. The man was an abusive drunk.. I came home one night to find my baby brother... smothered by a pillow in his crib." Amethyst couldn't help the gasp that left her lips. "I found my father in the kitchen on the floor with a beer in his hand mumbling about how 'the _thing_ wouldn't stop crying' I had already been a half-vampire for two days... I snapped and killed him." Amethyst frowned and hugged him. He hugged her back with one arm.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I got to help raise you."

"What was your brother's name?"

"Billy." He looked over and saw the sun peeking through into the cave, blocking the way to the inner cave. "The sun's coming up."

"Sorry, I didn't realize the time. I'll move to the couch." Amethyst started to get up.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said as he pulled her back. "You can trust me," he assured her as he pulled her to lie next to him and pulled the blankets over the two of them.

"A-alright," she said laying her head down on the pillow.

* * *

The next morning Amethyst woke up cuddled against Dwayne who still had an arm around her waist. She felt her face go warm when she opened her eyes to see his face right in front of hers. She closed her eyes when she heard the others come into the cave. She heard a low whistle.

"So that's where he was, sly dog," Marko teased.

"Tsk tsk. You always gotta watch out for the quiet ones," Paul said. Amethyst almost jumped when Dwayne spoke.

"The sun came up; I couldn't leave."

" _Sure,_ " Paul said, he sounded like he was by the fountain. "She just happened to put _your_ arm around her, right?"

"She looked cold."

"Cold smold. You just wanted to hold her," Marko said.

"Maybe." No one responded, then suddenly Dwayne whispered in her ear. "I know you're awake." She opened her eyes. "The blush gives it away," Dwayne teased before he poked her cheek. He chuckled as her cheeks got redder. He pecked her on the forehead before he got up.

"We'll go get your things from Max's tonight," David told her.

* * *

They arrived at Max's house later that evening and went inside, following Amethyst to a door that said 'Amy' on it.

"Um, could you guys wait out here?" she asked as she stood in front of the door, blocking the boys from going in.

"Aw come on, it's not like we're gunna go through your laundry," Marko said. "Well maybe Paul," he quietly added.

" _Hey_." Paul hit Marko's shoulder.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Amethyst said.

"What you leave your room a mess?" Marko asked.

"Uh yeah, just... just wait here a minute," she told them before she quickly went into the room and shut the door behind her. The boys heard the lock click and shared a look of confusion.

Amethyst quickly went around her room and took down all of the sketches and drawings of the boys she had drawn over the years. She put all the papers in a stack and put them under her bed, covering them with her blanket. After tidying up a bit more she walked back over to the door and opened it for them. "Alright," she said. The boys all raised an eyebrow before they went in.

The room was relatively big with a normal full-sized bed, desk, chair, dresser with a mirror on top and a few bookshelves. The walls were navy blue while the carpet was black. All the furniture in the room were a deep dark brown. The knobs of her dresser were black stars and there was a skull lamp on top along with a jewelry box and some makeup. The book shelf was filled with a few shelves of books with the rest being small knickknacks. There was a door for a closet on the other side of the bed next to a small bedside table with an alarm clock on it. There was one window with black curtains drawn. On the desk was a desk lamp, folders and notebooks, some loose paper and many sketching utensils.

"Nice room," Paul commented.

"Thanks."

"Hey, what's this?" Marko asked as he noticed a corner of paper sticking out from under the blanket.

"Don't-" she tried to protest but Marko had already pulled out the paper.

"Whoa this is awesome!" He looked over at Amethyst. "Did you draw this?" She nodded shyly.

"Let me see!" Paul looked over Marko's shoulder. "Hey, it's us! This is amazing, Amy." David and Dwayne walked over to look at it while Paul looked under her bed and got the rest of the papers.

"Whoa, look at all these," Marko said as he took half the pile.

"Hey, I look hot," Paul bragged as he looked at a drawing of him on his bike.

"Wow, you drew my jacket perfectly," Marko complimented. Amethyst was now completely red with embarrassment and was using her hair to hide her face.

"Hey, why are there so many of David?" Paul asked, jealously. David took the pile Paul had been flipping through. He stopped at a picture of him in his chair. He was glaring like in all the other drawings. In the sketches of the others they were grinning or neutral. But all the drawings of David he was glaring at the viewer; glaring at Amethyst. He had never smiled at her; he had always only glared. No wonder she thought he hated her. He looked up from the paper to Amethyst who was sitting her bed, face still red, looking down as she played with her hair. He walked over to her so he was in front of her. She looked up at him.

"You're a good artist," He said as he held out the pile of papers with a small smile.


	10. Chapter 9

**Updated as of 4-9-18**

* * *

Amethyst couldn't believe her eyes and ears. David had just complimented her and _smiled_ at her. She was tempted to ask if he was feeling okay but knew Vampires didn't get sick. The boys also looked surprised at their leader, all of them had stopped what they were doing to turn to him.

"Th-thank you," Amethyst said with a slight stutter as she took the pile of papers. His smile awkwardly faded as he turned to face the boys.

"Marko, boxes," he commanded. Marko nodded and left the room only to return with four folded up boxes. He handed one to Amethyst, Paul and Dwayne before he started to fold his into a box.

"I'll take care of my clothes." Amethyst said as she stood up and moved in front of her dresser.

"You sure you don't want any help?" Paul asked with a smirk.

"I think I'll be fine," she said with a playful glare.

"What should _we_ pack?" Marko asked.

"Um, Paul, you can get all my music. Dwayne, books. Marko, all the things on my desk and walls." She said. The boys nodded and got to work while David sat on the bed and looked through Amethyst's sketches.

* * *

Once everything was in boxes the boys brought it outside.

"How are we gonna get this stuff to the cave?"

"Fly it there," Marko said as if it were obvious.

"Duh," Paul added.

"You guys can actually fly?" Amethyst asked with wide eyes. "I thought you were just really good at jumping." Marko started to laugh.

"Mhm, pretty cool huh?" Paul asked with a smirk.

"I'm gonna be able to fly too, right?"

"Well, you'll have to get used to it first so you don't fly away on us," Marko said with a laugh.

"So um, four boxes, four of you... I'm staying here?" she asked. David shook his head and if on cue Dwayne picked up one of the boxes and put it on top of the one he'd brought out before picking them both up. "So someone is going to carry _me_?"

"Unless you can ride all four bikes back at once. We'll drop you off there then come back for our bikes," Marko explained.

"So who's carrying me?" she asked. Suddenly she let out a squeak as someone picked her up bridal style. She did a quick sweep to see Dwayne, Paul and Marko all holding boxes. She looked up to see David wished her face wasn't burning so visibly.

"Put your arms around my neck," he instructed as he glanced down at her. She gulped and did as he said. Suddenly they were off the ground and she hid her face against his jacket. She felt a shiver go up and down her whole body when he whispered in her ear. "I won't drop you." Amethyst nodded against his chest but kept her face hidden. She didn't want him to see how red her face really was.

* * *

Once at the cave the boys went inside the cave and put the boxes by Amethyst's bed while David walked in, still carrying her.

"Y-you can put me down," she stuttered. David ignored her as he walked over to her bed. He put her down so she was standing next to her bed before he left with the others without a word. Amethyst let out a breath and fell back onto her bed.

...

When the boys came back it was about two hours to sun rise.

"Dwayne?" Amethyst asked. Everyone looked to her. "Can you teach me to ride before the sun comes up?" she asked with puppy dog eyes. He nodded and the two went outside. They spent about an hour and a half teaching her how to balance and ride before they decided to go back inside. "Thanks Dwayne," she said before she leaned up to kiss his cheek. He ruffled her hair slightly.

"No problem," he said with a smile. "Get some rest."

* * *

The sun rose as Amethyst lay on her bed staring up at the cave ceiling. She wasn't really all that tired. An idea suddenly wormed its way into her head. With a big smiled she got up and put her sunglasses on before she ran outside. She winced at the brightness of the sun and let her eyes get used to it before she climbed the steps up the side of the cliff. She went over to Dwayne's bike, the one she had been learning to ride, and got on. With a deep breath and started it up. She grinned before taking off towards the boardwalk.

Amethyst got to the boardwalk and pulled over towards the entrance, parking the bike where the boys usually did. She got off and held back a smile as she walked onto the boardwalk. Despite having lived in Santa Carla for all her life, she had never seen it during the day. She had always stayed at Max's house during the day and they would only go to the store after the sun set.

It was much different in the daytime though it was the same place. For one it was much hotter and brighter, naturally. She preferred the night, the boardwalk being lit up by the lights of the rides and stores. After 17 years she never had the opportunity to go into any of the stores besides _Video Max._ Not many stores on the boardwalk interested her that much either. Although, one store did catch her attention. With a smirk to herself she walked in. She looked around like a child in a toy-store at all the comics on display. Amethyst picked up a Batman comic and read the first few pages. After a few moments she noticed two younger boys watching her. She glanced up to see one kid with sort of long hair with a bandana and another with shorter hair.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," she said before she went back to the comic, for a moment, then she put it back and picked up another. The two boys walked over to her.

"Never seen you during the day," The one with the bandana said. She glanced up from the comic with an eyebrow raised.

"Is that supposed to mean something? I prefer the night, that's all," she said with a shrug, going back to reading.

"You hang out with that gang, don't you?" The shorter one asked.

"Mhmm," She hummed not bothering to look at them as she swapped comics again.

"How come we never see _them_ during the day?" Bandana asked.

"We don't like the daytime," she shrugged. "night is much more fun."

"You sound like a vampire," he said. Amethyst chuckled.

"Dude, I'm out during the day right now," she said as she put down the comic.

"Then you're dating a vampire," he said as he took the comic she was about to pick up.

" _Hey_. And I'm not dating anyone."

"So you're single?" The shorter haired boy asked.

"That's generally what 'not dating anyone' means," she said with an obvious 'duh' in her tone. She went for another comic but Bandana grabbed it before she could. She sighed and tuned to face them, crossing her arms. "What?"

"Why are you coming out in the day now?"

"Cause I wanted to? Why do I need to explain myself to you?" she said as she walked around to the other side of the display and picked up another comic only to have it pulled out of her hand and replaced by another. "' _Vampires Everywhere!'_?" she read the title. "You're kidding, right?"

"It could save your life one day., Bandana said.

" _Right_." She held it back out to him. "I don't want it."

"I think you do."

"Well I don't." She put it with a bunch of random comics. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go somewhere away from you two," she said as she walked past them.

"My names Alan!" The shorter haired boy called out. She turned to look back at them.

"Alright, now I can call you Alan and Bandana," she said before turning around to walk away.

" _Edgar_ , not Bandana," the other one grumbled.

"I don't really care," she said in sing-song as she left the store.

* * *

Amethyst looked at her watch and sighed. It had only been about an hour but being so used to sleeping during the day she was already extremely tired. She made her way back to where she'd left Dwayne's bike, rode home to the cave, parked the bike where she found it and went into the cave. Once she made her way in and let herself collapse on her bed.

It seemed like only minutes had gone by when Amethyst woke up to Paul shaking her later that night.

"Hey, wake up sleepy head," he said as he continued to shake her shoulder gently.

"I'm up, I'm up," she mumbled as she sat up. She looked at Paul who just looked at her. "Is there something on my face?" He shook his head with a small smile before he got up. The boys waited outside while Amethyst changed. She left the cave and walked over to the boys who were waiting on their bikes. "So who am I riding with tonight?" she asked.

"Oh, oh, me! Pick me!" Paul shouted as he waved his hand around. Amethyst giggled before she went over to his bike and got on behind him. "I like your skirt," he noted as he looked back at her, putting his hand on her bare knee for a moment before putting his hand back on his bike handle.

* * *

Once they got to the boardwalk and parked Amethyst touched Paul's arm to get his attention. He turned to her as she got off the bike.

"Can I go off by myself for a bit? I wanna go to that concert." They could hear the music coming from some speakers and see the large crowd in the distance. Paul glanced at David who nodded.

"Sure," Paul said as he got off his bike.

"Just find us later," David told her.

...

Amethyst made her way to the concert where a buff, shirtless guy with a saxophone was singing. It was really crowded and there were a few barrels with fire. People were cheering and clapping as they danced with the music. Amethyst pushed through the crowd to find a small area where there was room for her. She listened to the music for a while, dancing some, before it got a bit boring and she pushed her way back through the crowd. Right before she got out of the crowd she tripped over someone's foot. She let out a loud gasp that was drowned out by the music. Just before she hit the ground someone caught her and pulled her against them. She looked up to see a brown haired guy.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," she said. He gave a sheepish smile and let go of her. She felt her cheeks warm from embarrassment. "Um, I have to go," she said as she walked backwards a bit before she turned and ran off to find the boys before the boy had a chance to respond. She realized that she didn't have to find the boys right away; she could always walk around and find them later.

After about 10 minutes of walking around by herself, she found it to be fairly boring so she decided to go and find the boys; it wouldn't be hard to find them since they were the only four people on motorcycles on the boardwalk. She turned around quickly and walked right into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry," she apologized as she looked up to see the brown haired boy from before. "Oh.. Hi."

"Hi," he said with a slight chuckle. "I never got your name," he said. The two started to walk together.

"I never got yours either," she pointed out.

"I asked you first," he countered with a smile.

"Did you follow me just to learn my name?" she asked with a teasing smile. The boy faltered slightly, obviously embarrassed. "I'm Amethyst."

"Amethyst? Like the purple rock?" She nodded taking out her necklace and showing him. "Neat. I'm Michael."

"Nice to meet you, Michael," she said with a smile.

"So, you, uh, you like motorcycles?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually, my friend's teaching me to ride one."

"Really? You wanna go for a ride with me?"

"Hmm, maybe." She gave him a side glance with a smirk.

"My bike's right over there." He pointed to a red bike parked by the fence.

"Alright then," she said shyly. He led her over to his bike and got on in before he smiled at her. They heard the motorcycles before they saw the boys pull up. Amethyst gulped slightly and didn't look over at them.

"Where are you goin, Amethyst?" She heard David ask.

"Michael offered me a ride."

"Come on," Michael said before he took her hand and gently pulled her towards his bike.

"Amethyst," David repeated more sternly. She felt a shiver go down her spin and turned to look at him. He was giving her a look that said, 'Get over here.' She swallowed and pulled her hand from Michael's, giving him an apologetic smile, before she walked over to David. Amethyst went to get on the back of his bike when he stopped her by grabbing her chin lightly, then leaned down and captured her lips. Her eyes widened and her face flushed. He pulled away and smirked at Michael before he let Amethyst get on the back of his bike. She glanced at the other boys to see they had shifted their glares from Michael to David. "You know where Hudson's Bluff is overlooking the point?" Michael looked away for a moment before pointing to David's bike.

"I can't beat your bike."

"You don't have to beat me, Michael. You just have to try and keep up," David said before he revved his engine. He started to pull away and turned his head. "Hold on tight." Amethyst wrapped her arms around his waist and gripped the front of his shirt before the group took off. She could hear the other boys laughing and whooping. They got to the stairs and rode down them no problem. Once on the beach Amethyst couldn't help her smile; she loved riding with her boys and it made it even more exciting to be riding with David. David let out a loud howl and she couldn't help but laugh. She looked behind them to see Michael was the last one of them, just barely keeping up. Paul laughed loudly and Amethyst looked to see him right beside them. He looked over and grinned at her. She grinned back.

Soon they were going under the docks then through the woods. When they got close enough to Hudson's Bluff the others pulled back some and Michael caught up to David.

"Come on!" he taunted. Michael started to go a bit ahead of them. "Come on, Michael!" Amethyst's grip on his tightened.  
"David! Stop!" Amethyst put her mouth by his ear, even though she knew he could hear her without her doing that, to protest.  
Right before they got to the edge of the cliff Michael did a quick turn and he and his bike fell to the ground, sliding in the dirt right to the edge of the drop off.  
David slowed his bike and they hit the edge safely. Amethyst looked down the cliff and gripped onto David tighter. He put a hand on one of her arms, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He backed up the bike some before he let go of her and she got off the bike. She looked over to see Michael getting up.

"What the hell are you doing, huh?" he yelled as he approached David before he punched him in the face. Amethyst gasped and jumped.  
"Michael no!" She moved in front of David who stayed on the bike. The others got off their bikes and pulled Michael away. He shrugged them off.  
"Just you! Come on! Just you!" David slowly turned to look at Michael with a grin. "Come on, just you."

"How far are you willing to go, Michael?"


	11. Chapter 10

**Updated as of 4-9-18**

* * *

The group entered the cave, Michael following their lead. Paul picked Amethyst up before he jumped down off the small little drop at the bottom of the entrance. He put her down with a chuckle.

"Hit the rock box, girl." Amethyst grinned and went over to where his boom box was. He got up on the fountain and she handed it up to him. Paul grinned as he turned it on. Dwayne came over and grabbed Amethyst's hands and pulled her up with them.

"Not bad, huh?" David asked as he began the story of the cave. "This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla about 85 years ago. Too bad they build it on the fault. In 1906 when the big one his San Francisco the ground opened up and this place took a header." David clapped his hands together. "Right into the crack. So now it's ours." Paul took out a smoke and lit a match.

"So check it out, _Mikey_ ," he said with a laugh and as he lit the cigarette.

"Can I have a drag?" Amethyst asked as she held out her hand. Paul frowned.

"You don't need it," he said as he shook head, his big brother mode coming out.

"Marko, food," David said. Amethyst took the cigarette from Paul and turned around before he could take it back. She took a drag and hopped down off the fountain edge before she walked over to David and held it out to him. "That's what I love about this place. You ask, then you get." He frowned slightly but took it and smiled at her. "Thank you." She smiled back, only slightly suprised but mostly happy, and let Paul help her back up onto the fountain.

"You smoke?" Paul asked her with a deep frown.

"Yeah."

"The whole time you've been here I haven't seen you smoke once."

"Well, I ran out and I guess I just... forgot. I've been so busy with all of you." David sat down in his chair and Michael sat a few feet away from him. Dwayne sat on the couch and Paul sat down across from Michael. Amethyst went to walk past David to sit next to Dwayne when David stopped her grabbing her arm gently but firmly. She looked down at him. He smirked at her and pulled her into his lap so she sat sideways. She felt her face heat up and swallowed as he put an arm around her waist to keep her from falling and his other hand on her bare leg right below where her skirt stopped. A few awkward, silent moments later Marko came back.

"It's Feeding time. Come and get it, boys and girl," Marko announced as he came in carrying a _Coca Cola_ box with Chinese take-out boxes in it.

"Chinese. Good choice." David said as Marko handed him one. He handed one to Amethyst before tossing one to Dwayne.

"Over here, bud," Paul said as he held up his hands to catch it.

"Guest's first," David said as he held out his box. Michael put a hand up and shook his head slightly. "You don't like rice? Tell me, Michael, how could a billion Chinese people be wrong?" Paul laughed. "Come on." Michael took the box and took a fork full of rice. "How are those maggots?" The boys laughed. Michael looked at David in question. "Maggots, Michael. You're eating maggots. How do they taste?" Paul snickered quietly. Michael looked down into the box then suddenly threw down the box, spitting out the rice in the process. All the boys started laughing.

" _David_ ," Amethyst muttered as she looked at him. He turned his head to look at her and stopped smiling before he looked away and cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that," David apologized. "No hard feelings, huh?"

"No," Michael agreed quietly.

"Why don't you try some noodles?" David offered as he held out Amethyst's box. Michael looked inside and closed his eyes. The guys started snickering again again.

"They're worms," Michael said.

"What do you mean, they're worms?" David asked incredulously as he looked down into the box. He used his chopsticks and grabbed a bunch of noodles.

"Don't eat-" Michael started to protest as David put up to Amethyst's mouth she instinctively opened her mouth, feeling her cheeks heat up as he fed her.

"They're only noodles, Michael." Michael grabbed the box and looked in it.

"Nice ' _worms_ '," Paul teased with a laugh. Amethyst swallowed the noodles.

"Guys, cut it out," she said with a frown at all of them.

"Aw chill out, girl," Paul said. David motioned Marko over and whispered in his ear.

"Get the wine." Marko put down his box and went to get the bottle of 'wine'. He handed it to David who popped the cork out and took a drink. He closed his eyes as he savored the taste. Amethyst watched him, when he opened his eyes he met hers briefly. He looked over at Michael and held out the bottle to him. "Go ahead Michael..." David smirked. "Take a drink." Michael looked at the bottle before he took it. Amethyst looked at David but he avoided eye contact.

"Michael, you don't have to," she told him. He paused to look at her and saw David tighten his hold on her. Michael took a drink and the others cheered. He handed the bottle back to David and looked a bit dazed.

"Let's go for a ride," David said before he handed the bottle back to Marko who took a small sip before he put it back.

"Can I come?" Amethyst asked. David looked hesitant for a moment before he nodded. "I'm riding with Marko," she said as she stood up off of his lap, causing him to frown.

* * *

They rode to a railroad tracks, specifically the part that goes over a large drop off.

"Perfect timing," David noted as they all walked along the track.

"What's going on?" Michael asked.

"Michael wants to know what's going on," David said. "Marko? What's going on?"

"I don't know. What's going on Paul?" Marko asked.

"Wait a minute," Paul said with a laugh. " _Who_ wants to know?"

"Michael wants to know," Dwayne said.

"I think we should let Michael know what's going on," David said as he put an arm around Michael's shoulders.

"Yeah," Paul said with a big grin. David and Michael turned to look towards everyone else. They were both grinning.

"Marko," David said.

"Good night, Michael," he said with a little wave. "Bombs away," he called as he stepped off. The grin was wiped off Michael's face.

"Bottoms up, man." Paul snapped his fingers before stepping off with a "woo!" Then Dwayne silently went over.

"Come with us, Michael," David said before he stepped off. Michael and Amethyst both got on the ground and looked over the edge. She grinned seeing them all hanging there, Paul and Marko playing around, kicking at each other.

"Michael Emerson! Come on down!" David called before he let out a dark chuckle.

"You going?" Amethyst asked. Michael looked hesitant. Amethyst shrugged before she shifted down over the edge. Michael reached out to stop her but she'd already grabbed onto the bar to the left of David and lowered herself. She grinned at him and he grinned back. Michael soon came down and hung onto the bar in front of David.

"Yeah Michael!"

"Play a game! Let's play a game!" Paul laughed.

"Welcome aboard, Michael!"

"Fun, huh?" David asked darkly. Suddenly they heard the train blow its horn. Paul started head banging. "Hold on!" David shouted as the bars they were holding on to began to shake violently.

"Yeah!" Paul laughed before he let go. Amethyst watched him fall and felt fear spread through her even though she knew he was okay.

"Don't be scared, Michael!" Marko shouted before he let go and fell with a yell. Dwayne fell next, silently. Suddenly one of Amethyst's hands slipped. She reached back up to the bar but her other hand slipped before she could. Michael screamed her name as she fell out of sight into the fog below. She didn't scream but shut her eyes closed tightly and let the fear consume her until she faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Amethyst woke up she was in someone's arms, her head against their chest. She opened her eyes and looked up to see David. He was carrying her in the main part of the cave. David looked down as he noticed she was awake.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly. She nodded.

"Yeah, I think so. When did we get to the cave?" She looked around. "Where are the others?"

"You fainted after you... fell. They're on their way, they had to bring Michael and his bike home," he explained as he walked over to her bed and put her down on it.

"You caught me?" He nodded.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't want you to come. It was too dangerous," he said with a sigh as he sat down beside her. "Listen. Max wants Michael and his family turned... but I want Michael to be your first kill." She blinked at him.

"Wait, what?"

"You're turning 18 in a week. You can't stay half forever once you drink. It'll eat away at you."

"I don't want to kill him. I won't kill an innocent person."

"You just don't wanna kill him because you like him," he muttered as his face scrunched up in disgust.

"So what if I do?" she asked without thinking. David looked at her, surprise evident on his face for a split second then anger flashed in his eyes. "I only just met him how could I like him?" Amethyst continued with an annoyed tone. The anger slightly lessened in his eyes. Amethyst sighed and leaned back against her pillows, crossing her arms as she bit her lip. David sighed and stood up. She reached out and grabbed his sleeve before he could walk away. He looked down at her. "I _will_ feed," she assured him. "but not from anyone innocent. Get Michael to kill someone or go to prison, then I'll... eat him." David chuckled slightly.

"Is that a challenge?" She smiled slightly. The two heard the others returning before they saw them. They looked over at the two. David put a hand on Amethyst's head and stroked her hair slightly before he walked away toward the cave the boys slept. Marko suddenly popped up in her face making her jump. He grinned.

"Hey, want me to stay with you tonight?" he asked. Amethyst tilted her head in confusion. "I mean Paul and Dwayne have before." he explained with a slight pout. Amethyst chuckled and nodded. He grinned, jumped on the bed next to her and gave her a big hug. She looked up to see David's reaction only to see that he'd already left.


	12. Chapter 11

**Updated as of 4-10-18**

* * *

Amethyst woke the next night with Marko's arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder. He shifted slightly as she opened her eyes. She blushed as he pulled her closer. A moment later he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hey Pidge." He grinned at her.

"Hi." She smiled back. He kissed her cheek and sat up, stretching. She sat up and he chuckled before reaching over and fixing her hair.

"Bed head," he teased. She blushed.

"When did you take off your jacket?" she asked when she noticed he was only in his white sleeveless shirt.

"This morning; Got a little hot," he explained with a shrug.

"I never noticed how muscular you are," she noted then blushed realizing what she had said. He grinned and flexed.

"Do me a favor, tell Paul that next time we have an arm wrestling contest," He requested. She giggled and suddenly the rest of the boys came into the main cave. Marko grabbed his jacket and pulled it on. Paul came over and jumped onto the bed.

"You two have a good morning?" he asked with a smirk. Marko smirked.

"The best," he said. Paul turned to Amethyst.

"My turn next. I only shared your bed when you were like three," he said with a slight pout. David and Dwayne walked over.

"Shouldn't it be my turn?" David asked. Everyone looked at him and Amethyst blushed. "It _is_ only fair," he pointed out with a slight smirk.

"... I-If you want," Amethyst said, not knowing what else to say. He continued to smirk before he turned and walked towards the cave entrance.

"Let's go."

* * *

The five rode to the boardwalk, Amethyst riding with Dwayne. They parked their bikes and started to walk around the boardwalk like any other night.

"Stick close to us tonight, huh," Paul suggested as he put his arm around Amethyst shoulders. She nodded with a smile. They walked around a bit before they stopped to hang out by the rail near the stairs to the beach. Amethyst sat on the railing facing the ocean. Paul and Marko leaned on the rail on either side next to her and David and Dwayne next to them. Marko tapped her arm.

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"My birthday isn't for another week or so," she said with a shrug. "You guys don't have to get me anything for my birthday."

" _I_ want to," Marko said.

"I don't want anything. Just to stay with you all forever." Paul grinned and went behind her and hugged her, putting his face against her back.

"You're gunna make me fall." Amethyst giggled as she held onto the railing.

"I won't let you fall," He told her with a chuckle. He moved his head from her back to her side; she lifted her arm and put it behind his neck. Her cheeks went pink as she felt his face was close to her bust. She looked down at him as he grinned up at her. Neither noticed David's death-glare focused on Paul. Paul put his ear against her bust making David grip the railing tightly. "I can hear your heart beat." Paul said after letting out a chuckle. Amethyst blushed more as Paul slightly pressed his face against her bust.

"H-Hey I'm hungry, I'm gunna go get something to eat," she said before she swung her legs over the railing and hopped down making Paul let go.

"I'll go with you," Marko offered as he took her hand before they walked away from the other three boys.

Amethyst and Marko went to a small pizza restaurant. They each ate a few slices before they headed back to the boys. Amethyst ran over to the railing and leaned against it, her hands on the rail. The other three boys glanced at her as Marko walked back. David glanced at Amethyst out of the corner of his eye. He raised an eyebrow as she suddenly started undoing her boots. He turned his head to watch as she took off her boots and vaulted over the railing and onto the sand below.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked as he leaned on the railing with an amused look. She looked back with a smile. Without an answer she turned and ran towards the water. Marko leaned on the railing next to Paul.

"What's she doing?" he asked with a smiliar amused smile.

"Dunno," Paul said shrugging.

Amethyst ran to the water and stood there, closing her eyes. She breathed in deeply, holding her hands behind her back. A breeze blew her hair back and send a cold shiver down her spine. She looked back towards the boys and saw Marko and Paul were messing around. Dwayne was leaning against the railing his back towards the ocean. She looked at David to see he was watching her. He noticed her looking and turned his head. She smiled slightly and started walking around to collect sea shells. After finding four shells she approved of she put them in her small bag then made her way back to the boys. She went up to the railing and climbed up and leaned over the railing, still on the other side. Dwayne came over and lifted her up and over making her smile.

"Thanks." He nodded with a small smile. Amethyst reached into her bag and pulled out three of the four shells. She handed one to Dwayne, Marko then Paul. Dwayne smiled and nodded in a silent 'Thank You'.

"Thanks Pridge," Marko said as he turns his over in his hand.

"Yeah thanks babe," Paul said as he looked at his. Amethyst glanced at David to see him looking at the shells the boys had. She bit her lip before she walked up to him. He raised his eyebrows slightly as she reached into the bag and pulled out the fourth shell. She held it out to him.

"You don't have to take-" He picked it up. She looked up at him as he smiled slightly.

"Thanks." Amethyst held her breath as David leaned down to peck her cheek. She felt her cheeks heat up and did her best to hold back her smile. He looked at the shell before slipping it in his pocket. "We should feed," he reminded the others. "Marko, take Amethyst home then meet up with us."

"Sure. Come on," Marko said with a smile as he took her hand.

* * *

Once Marko dropped Amethyst off at the cave he went to meet up with the others, leaving Amethyst to get ready for bed. She had just gotten into bed when the boys came back. Paul, Marko and Dwayne went to their sleeping cave while David stayed behind. Amethyst turned to look at him.

"Are you going to sleep with me tonight?" she asked. Suprisingly she was able to notice a hint of pink on his cheeks. "I-I meant-"

"I know what you meant," he said as he took off his coat and gloves before he got in next to her.

"I never thanked you for saving me before," she said. "...Thank you"

"No problem."

"I've never seen you without your coat," she noted as she tucked her bent arm under her head. David turned his head to look at her.

"Figured it would be too hot with it on," he explained as he tured on his side to face her, leaning up on one elbow. She awkwardly shifted so she was on her back and turned her head to look at him. "Why did you draw more pictures of me than the others?"

"No reason," she answered quickly, turning her head to look up.

"That's a lie," he said with a smirk. She felt her cheeks warm and tried to turn her face away from him before he could see. By his chuckle she could tell he had seen. He shifted onto his back.

* * *

The next night the boys entered the main cave before David and Amethyst woke up. They looked over at the two and started snickering quietly to themselves. David held Amethyst to his chest, her back to his chest, as she held his hand against her chest; their fingers laced together.

"Shut up," David muttered quietly enough to not wake Amethyst. The boys quieted down. Amethyst slowly started to wake up but not too much. She had forgotten he was the one in bed with her and hugged his arm closer to her chest before she turned to face him and slid an arm around him. He smirked and did the same to her, pulling her closer.

"Awww." Marko and Paul cooed loudly. Amethyst opened her eyes and blushed, when she saw David's face right in front of hers. She sat up quickly and looked down at his smug face.

"Sleep well?" Marko teased. Amethyst blushed brightly and hid her face against her pillow. She let out a slight gasp and felt her face heat up more as David slid his arms around her waist again and pulled her back against him. She turned her head to look back at him to see him still smirking. She turned and looked forward as he put his face in her hair, inhaling slowly.

"Getting a little too comfy there, eh David," Paul teased a hint of jealousy and protectiveness in his voice. David made a noise before he took his arms from around her, got up and put his coat on. Amethyst looked back at him as he turned back to look at her with a smile.

"We'll meet you outside," he said before he left the cave with the others.

* * *

Amethyst got dressed in short black shorts with fishnet tights, a white tank top with black fish net underneath and boots that went about mid-calf. She went outside to where the boys were waiting on their bikes. David saw her and put his cigarette behind his ear. He watched her curiously as she walked over towards them. She walked passed him and couldn't help his smirk when he felt her get on behind him. He looked back at her when she took the cigarette from behind his ear and put it between her lips. She took a drag before he took it from her.

"That's a bad habit," he scolded. She smirked.

"Hypocrite." He smirked back.

"Immortal." He countered. She opened her mouth to respond but closed it again and he smirked more.

"I'm _going_ to be immortal."

"Until then," he said as he put it behind his ear again. Amethyst sighed and put her arms around him as he and the boys started up their bikes and rode to the Boardwalk.  
...

Once there Amethyst got off and turned to David.

"I'm going to go see Max; I'll catch up with you guys later." David nodded and watched as she smiled at all of them before she turned to run to Video Max.

* * *

Amethyst walked into the store and looked around. She spotted Max towards the back of the store and made her way over. With a smile she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled when he saw her. She suddenly hugged him and he gladly hugged back.

"How've you been?" she asked.

"It's been quiet with you gone," he told her. "How are the boys?"

"I'm keeping them out of trouble," she said with a smirk. He chuckled with a smile and put a hand on her head.

"So, the boys are treating you right."

"Oh course. They're like my four big brothers," she said with a smile.

"As long as you're happy," Max said. He reached over to the counter and picked up a lolly pop before handing it to her. "Cherry; your favorite." She smiled and took it.

"Thanks. I'd better catch up with the boys." Max smiled sadly.

"Of course. Take care of yourself." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. She gave him another hug.

* * *

Amethyst walked around until she found Paul smoking a cigarette, leaning against a wall. She walked over and took it from him switching it with her lolly. He raised an eyebrow but put the lolly in his mouth as she took a drag. She handed him back the smoke and took the lolly from his mouth putting it into hers. He smirked dropping the smoke and stepping on it to put it out.

"You could have asked," he pointed out.

"That would be no fun," she said. He smirked more and pulled her over putting and arm around her. She blushed as he took the lolly from her mouth.

"I really liked that flavor," he said before he went to put it in his mouth; she took it back before he could.

"Mine," she said. He smirked.

"I know another way to taste it," he said before he took her chin gently, leaned down and captured her lips. Her eyes widened and she felt her face start burning. She felt completely frozen in place as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest. He pulled away and she blinked. Paul smiled but then looked behind her and his smirk vanished. She turned around to see David standing there, he actually looked ready to kill Paul. Amethyst bit her lip bottom. David looked to her and her blush deepened from embarrassment. He motioned her over. Paul removed his arms as she gulped before she went over to David. He roughly slid an arm around her waist before he turned and walked them away from Paul. Amethyst turned her head to look behind them at Paul but David squeezed her side. She let out a small pained gasp and glanced up at him as they walked. He wasn't glaring but he didn't exactly look happy. She swallowed.

"Where are we going?" Amethyst asked and bit her lip as he glanced down at her.

"I'm dropping you off home, the boys and I need to eat," he said as they neared David's bike. She nodded; she wasn't going to do anything else to upset him even though they'd only just gotten to the boardwalk. He got on and she got on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his middle and put her head against his back as he started up the engine before he took off.


	13. Chapter 12

**Updated as of 4-10-18**

* * *

Amethyst got off of David's bike and went to walk into the cave when David grabbed her arm. She turned to look at him as he pulled her closer and put his arm around her. She blushed and looked down slightly. He lifted her chin and brought his lips down to capture hers. She felt her face start burning but couldn't help but kiss him back. David smirked into the kiss before he pulled away. She looked away embarrassed. He chuckled, turning her face back to look at him and stroked her cheek.

"I can see why he kissed you, tastes great," he teased with a smirk. David leaned back down and took her lips in his, licking her lips slowly. Her eyes widened slightly as he took her bottom lip between his teeth gently. She felt her heart pounding as she opened her mouth shyly. He slipped his tongue in and touched hers. She felt shivers go down her back as they kissed. He pulled away and smirked at her and she looked away before clearing her throat.

"I'm going to go to bed," she told him. Amethyst glanced at him to see him smirking before she walked down into the cave.  
She sighed and let herself fall onto her bed. She reached up and touched her lips. "They both kissed me." She whispered. " _Paul_ kissed me." She bit her lip. She sighed and closed her eyes. " _He_ kissed me." Amethyst let out another sigh and turned over. She laid there for a while before she heard the boys return. It seemed like only minutes had gone by once she closed her eyes but she soon heard the boys return. She kept her eyes closed and pretended to be asleep.

"I don't understand why you're all worked up, man," Paul said.

"You kissed her," David growled.

"We've seen _you_ kiss her," Paul countered.

"Paul, shut up," Marko warned.

"What does it matter if I kissed her?" Paul asked. "I bet she liked it."

" _Paul,_ " Marko stressed.

"I bet she'd want me to kiss her again... Maybe more." Suddenly there was a sound of shuffling and someone getting pushed against the wall of the cave.

"You'll wake her," Dwayne said.

"He's not exactly making a move. A kiss here and there is nothing," Paul hissed. Amethyst heard David start growling. She was a little worried about if David would do anything to Paul so she shifted on the bed slightly.

"Do this another time," Dwayne scolded. "Do you want her to wake up to this?" They were quiet for a moment then she heard them move towards the inner cave. Amethyst bit her lip and let out a sigh.

* * *

Close to early morning Amethyst got up and left the cave. She went over to Dwayne's bike and hopped on before she rode towards the Boardwalk. Amethyst smiled to herself as she rode, the wind whipping her hair around.

She parked the bike and got off. The sun made her wince as it rose higher. Amethyst walked around; since it was still early there weren't many people there yet.  
She stayed while more people started to show up as the sun rose higher and ended up buying a pair of sunglasses. It was temping to buy a hat too but she knew it would just be a waste of money. Technically the sunglasses would only be useful for the next week or so but she definitely wanted them while she did need them. She was starting to get tired around noon and decided she should go home. On her way back to the entrance she suddenly made eye contact with Michael. He eyes widened slightly and she quickly ran away when he started making his way towards her. She didn't know where to go so she ducked into the comic book store. Alan and Edgar looked up as she ducked behind a comic display. The two, and a blond boy they were talking to, looked at her confused.

"That's the girl my brothers obsessed about," The boy said to the other two.

"Yeah, hi. If he asks, I'm not here." She whispered quickly. They all gave her a strange look and looked up as Michael came in.

"Sam, uh, have you... have you seen that girl?" he asked. The blond boy, Sam, shook his head.

"No, haven't seen her."

"No."

"Nope," Edgar and Alan agreed.

"Right... thanks." Michael sighed before he left the store. Amethyst pecked up over the display to check if the coast was clear.

"Thanks," she said as she stood up and looked at the three boys. They nodded still giving her a weird look.

"No problem," Sam said.

"I'm... I'm gunna go," she said awkwardly before she left the store.  
She went back to Dwayne's bike, quickly started is up and rode home.

Amethyst got off the bike and sighed, going back inside the cave. She went over to her bed, collapsed on it and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Amethyst woke the next night, a bit groggier than usual, when the boys came into the main cave. She noticed David and Paul throwing glares at one another. When David looked at Amethyst, he dropped his glare, and walked over before sitting on the bed next to her. He smirked.

"You know, you should wait until we're asleep to take a bike and go off on your own," he told her. Amethyst looked down in embarrassment.

"I just went to the comic book store," she explained with a shrug.

"The one those two twerps work at?" Paul asked. Amethyst nodded.

"Did you see Michael?" David asked. Amethyst hesitated, and he noticed.

"I did but I avoided him," she answered. David glared at the wall. "Really," she insisted. He didn't say anything but stood up and motioned them all to leave the cave.

...

Amethyst rode with Dwayne to the boardwalk that night, once they got there and she got off, Paul took her hand before he ran them away from the rest of the boys.

"Paul, what are you-?" Amethyst managed to gasp out before she looked back at the boys to see David glaring, Marko face-palming and Dwayne just shaking his head. "Where are we going?" Paul only laughed as they ran.

He and ran Amethyst through the crowds of people and down towards the beach then to a more secluded part where the lights from the boardwalk weren't as distracting.

"Paul, what are we doing here?" Amethyst asked, slightly out of breath. He chuckled and sat down pulling her down to sit next to him in the process. She let out a half yelp half laugh as she landed in the sand.

"You really grew up huh?" he mused.

"Yeah, I guess. But in a few days I'll be 18 forever." she reminded him.

"Yeah... Damn, I just wish we hadn't missed those last 12 years." He let himself fall back into the sand and put his hands behind his head. Amethyst laid down as well.

"Hey, ya know, I've been wondering. How old are all of you anyway?" she asked.

"Physically or... _actually_?" he asked as he turned his head to look at her while she did the same.

"Both." She shrugged.

"Well Vamp wise David is the oldest, Max turned him first," he started. "then Dwayne then me then Marko. _Physically_ David's about 21, Dwayne's 23, Marko's 18 and I'm 19," he answered.

"So really neither of you," she said, referring to him and David. "should have kissed me." She avoided his gaze, looking up at the sky. He smirked.

"That won't stop me," he said suddenly rolling over and pinning her to the sand, her hands above her head. She let out a gasp and found his eyes in the dark. He smiled down at her softly before he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers slowly. After a few moments moved from her lips to her jaw, kissing down to her neck.

"P-Paul," She breathed. He continued to kiss her neck; she was sure he could hear her heart pounding. "Paul." Slowly he grazed his normal teeth against her neck and the image of the four feeding flashed into her mind. "S-Stop!" Suddenly he was thrown off of her. She gasped and sat up quickly to see David, with a hard glare, standing over Paul who was on his back. Paul sat up, leaning on his elbows, and glared back at David. Both started audibly growling. "P-Please don't fight." The two looked to her in surprise, their glares faded. "I don't wanna ruin your friendship... Maybe..." she stood up. "Maybe I should I move back in with Max..."

"NO!" Both boys shouted making Amethyst jump slightly.

"Don't... Don't go back to Max," Paul said as he shook his head.

"I just got you back," David said. Amethyst felt butterflies in her stomach at the pained look on his face.

" _We_ just got you back," Paul corrected with another glare at David. David glared back and cleared his throat and if he had fed recently, and there had been a little more light, Amethyst would have seen the slightest bit of pink that came across David's face.

"G-Guys." They looked at her. "I wanna go home." She wrapped her arms around herself in a self-hug. "I'm gunna ask Dwayne to take me back." David shook his head.

"I'll take you back."

"No I'll ask Dwayne," she insisted as she look down. David took a step closer to her.

"Amethyst... I'll take you home," he repeated. "Come on." Amethyst looked down at Paul who just sighed and let himself fall back into the sand. He waved his hand.

"I'll see you back at the cave, Amy," he said before letting out a quiet huff.

"Come on." David started to walk away. Amethyst nodded and followed him away from the beach, back through the crowd and to the bikes.

* * *

 **A/N: So I obviously made up the ages for the boys cause it's not listed anywhere. The only age I got "right" was David's because Kiefer was 21 during filming. The ages (for the year it came out 1987) are as follows:**

 **21 - Kiefer Sutherland (David)**

 **24 - Brooke McCarter (Paul)**

 **25 - Billy Wirth (Dwayne)**

 **22 - Alex Winter (Marko)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Updated as of 4-10-18**

* * *

David and Amethyst got off his bike and she walked ahead to go into the cave. David watched her for a moment before he followed. Once inside, Amethyst went straight to her bed and pulled her curtains closed. David stopped walking once she pulled them closed. He could see her, through the curtain, get on her bed and lay down. He hesitated but walked over and slowly pulled back the curtain.

"Amethyst..." She didn't answer. David took off his gloves and overcoat and laid them over the headboard of the bed. He looked at her for a few moments before slowly reaching to touch her shoulder. "Amethyst." She flinched slightly. Of course she knew he was still there since she didn't hear him leave but his voice breaking the silence still startled her. He took his hand back and glanced at the entrance of the cave. David looked back down at her before he sat on the bed. Amethyst sat up and looked at him.

"What do you want?" she asked. He looked a bit startled and she looked away, laying back down, facing away from him.

"Do you like Paul?" Amethyst looked back at him in confusion.

"Of course I like him, I like all of you."

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he said sternly. She looked away again.

"Kinda I guess?" David frowned. "But-" She sat up slowly. "I've never had a boy kiss me before... and I think I like Paul but-" Before she could finish he reached over and gently held her chin, turning her to face him. Her eyes looked away. David looked at her for a moment before quickly leaning down to capture her lips. Her eyes flew to look at him. His were closed and he slid his hand from her chin to cup her face. She let her eyes close and leaned into the kiss. After a moment David shifted and slipped an arm around her waist. She, in turn, put her arms around his neck. She pulled away from the kiss, making David growl slightly in protest but open his eyes. Amethyst looked at him shyly. "But... I like you too." David didn't say a word but proceeded to join their lips once more. His other arm snaked around her and held her close. Within a split second Amethyst was sitting on his lap, straddling his waist, their lips still locked, her fingers tangled in his hair. After a few moments Amethyst pulled away again. "I-I still need to breath ya know." David chuckled deeply sending a vibration through Amethyst's chest.

"Soon that will no longer be a necessity." He reached up and stroked her hair gently, tucking a strand behind her ear. Amethyst smiled, a bright blush forming on her face. She suddenly frowned and looked at him.

"I don't want you two to fight; you're brothers." David sighed.

"Brothers fight. He just needs to understand that..." David stopped himself.

"Understand what?" She tilted her head to the side. A smile tugged at his lips.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. You look exhausted."

"Thanks." She laughed.

"You should get some sleep." He lifted her off his lap, making her blush more when she realized where she'd been sitting all that time, and placed her beside himself before he got up.

"Aren't you going to stay with me?"

"Of course." He reached down and stroked her hair again. "I just need to have a talk with Paul-" Amethyst grabbed his arm.

"Please." Even though she'd only said the one word, her pleading expression and the sadness in her eyes made him stay.

"Alright."

"Thank you," she whispered as they both got into the bed. She blushed when David pulled her against him but she also surprised him a bit when she snuggled up to him with a big smile. He kissed her forehead and the two closed their eyes.

* * *

The next night the five went to the board walk like usual. The boys went to feed while Amethyst was supposed to go to Max's to wait for them. Instead she walked around just taking in the sites; she got some pizza, tried on a few jackets before finding nothing she liked. After a few minutes walking by herself, she sensed someone following her. She kept walking then finally turned around just as Michael caught up to her.

"I finally found you," he said.

"M-Michael... hi." The last time Amethyst talked to him was right before she fell; when everyone was holding on underneath the train tracks. Then she'd ran from him, and hid in the comic book store the other day.

"I need to talk to you."

"Oh?" Amethyst started walking. "What about?" Michael grabbed her arm, gently, to get her to face him.

"You know what."

"I-I actually don't. Ya wanna clue me in?" Amethyst asked with a small chuckle.

"What did they do to me?"

"Who?"

"You know who," Michael almost growled. He didn't like that she was playing dumb.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Amethyst shook her head and pulled her arm away before walking away. Michael followed after her with a scowl.

"Oh really? You don't know that those four guys you hang out with are-are _bloodsuckers_?"

"What? Are you drunk?" Amethyst laughed she walked over to the railing and looked out at the ocean. She secretly wished the boys would hurry up and come back to make Michael go away and stop asking all these questions.

"No, I'm not drunk. What was in that bottle they gave me?"

"The wine? Just what it sounds like, wine."

"It didn't taste like wine."

"Have you ever tasted wine?"

"Yes."

"You probably haven't tried them all. You'd be surprised how many different kinds there are-"

"Cut the crap, Amethyst." He turned her to look at him and leaned down. "What did they do to me? My brother and his friends seem to think they turned me into one of them... but not."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Amethyst said quietly.

"You do. Now, _tell me_."

"Mich-"

"Michael. I think it's best you walk away." The two looked to see David standing a few feet away, behind him were the rest of the guys. Michael backed away from Amethyst and glared at David. "Amethyst," David said not taking his eyes from Michael's. Amethyst quickly made her way over to him and he slipped an arm around her waist protectively before they walked away. The rest of the guys glared at Michael more before following. "Don't leave my side," David said, facing forward. Amethyst frowned slightly then smirked.

"Only if you hold my hand," she offered boldly. David blinked and looked down at her. She looked away shyly. David frowned slightly and glanced around before looking away and silently taking her hand. Amethyst looked up at him and he looked rather annoyed and somewhat embarrassed. She looked forward and couldn't help but smile as she gripped his hand. He glanced down and saw her smile and his expression softened.

...

The next night the group settled by the railings by the ocean. Marko and Paul were fooling around like usual and Dwayne was calmly watching the water. David was smoking a cigarette and Amethyst was sitting on the railing watching the people around them. All the boys shifted and looked over to see Michael approach, Amethyst turned her head to see him holding his hands up defensively.

"I come in peace." He looked from David, who was glaring, to Amethyst. "I just want to talk to you." Amethyst hopped off the railing and took a step towards him. David grabbed her wrist to stop her and she could hear a low growl coming from him as he watched Michael.

"I'll stay in your sight," Amethyst assured him. David looked at her, his expression softening, and he reluctantly let go with a nod. He looked back to Michael, giving him a silent warning, as Amethyst walked over. The two walked far enough away where they were still in sight of the group. "Look, I know what you're going to say but, you should really be talking to David about this."

"But you should know, right? You can't live with them and not know. You... you can't be one of them, I've seen you during the day."

"No, not yet. We're waiting until I turn 18," she explained.

"You're still human."

"Yeah."

"And you _plan_ on turning?"

"Of course, they're my family."

"Some family... Ame, they kill people," he said with a disgusted frown.

"Bad people," Amethyst countered with her own frown.

"Really? So all the kids and _girls_ that go missing, that wasn't them?"

"Stop trying to turn me against them."

"You're defending _killers_."

"I'm defending my brothers. We all do what we have to, to survive, Michael. Just think of it like this: animals eat plants right? Humans eat animals, and vampires eat humans. It's the food chain, look it up," Amethyst said before she turned to walk back. Michael grabbed her arm to stop her. Amethyst noticed David take a step forward but she shook her head at him. She turned back to Michael. "Look, I'm sorry that they turned you without telling you, I really am, but I can't reverse it. It's really not that bad."

"Not that bad?" He looked at her incredulously.

"You'll live forever, Michael, you'll never age. You're gunna see the _future_."

"And what about my family?"

"You'll have to talk to the head if you wanted them to be turned too," she explained

"Who? David?" Amethyst shook her head with a small frown.

"No, not him... I can't tell you, it's not my place... I'm sorry."

"Can you really bring yourself to kill innocent people?" he asked her.

"I'm only going to kill bad people," she told him.

"And _you're_ going to decide if they deserve death? You're going to be a monster."

"No... I'll be killing the real monsters; the murderers and rapists."

"Ame..."

"Just stop. And please don't call me that." Michael let out a sigh.

"Amethyst, you're going to be a killer. Those guys... they're not good for you."

"You barely know me, why do you care?"

"Because it's happening to me..." He glanced at the boys, who were all watching him. "And I don't want to end up hurting my family or anyone else."

"I'm sure you'll be able to control yourself."

"I can't just leave my mom and my brother."

"Talk to David. Maybe he can talk to the head about changing them too."

"I don't want this for them!" he hissed.

"I don't know what else to tell you then." She turned again to leave and he grabbed her arm once more, rougher this time. "Let go."

"There's gotta be some way to reverse it!"

"I don't know!" Amethyst insisted as she tried to pull her arm away.

"Then find out!" Michael pleaded as he gripped her arm tighter.

"Mi-Michael, you're hurting me!" Michael suddenly let go and looked behind her. Rubbing her arm, Amethyst turned to see David behind her. He looked livid, his eyes didn't leave Michael as he spoke to Amethyst.

"Go to the boys."

"But-"

"Amethyst," he said sternly. Amethyst looked at Michael before going over to the guys. She looked back to see David walking Michael away. Amethyst flinched when someone touched her arm suddenly but relaxed when Dwayne gently held it. He looked at the forming bruise, anger behind his quiet eyes.

"I'm alright," Amethyst assured him quietly.

"Let me see!" Marko exclaimed coming over. He gently took her arm and frowned at it.

"Guys, I'm okay." Marko leaned down and placed a soft kiss over the spot. He glanced up at her as her cheeks went pink.

"Feel better?" he asked with his signature smile. Amethyst chuckled.

"Thanks," she said before she turned to look at Paul who was looking in the direction David had taken Michael with a death glare. "You guys hungry?"

"Hungry? Or _hungry_?" Paul asked with a smirk at the end. Amethyst rolled her eyes.

" _Hungry_."

"Well then yeah, but we're waiting for David," Paul explained.

"And _I'm_ gunna keep you company," Marko said with a grin.

"I'll be fine, you guys should go ahead."

"But David-" Marko started to protest.

"I'll talk to him later if you get in trouble. Go on."

"Rather not leave you alone," Dwayne voiced his opinion.

"I'll be fine, I'm gunna go visit Max."

"Alright," Marko said. "But I'm gunna walk you there." He held out his arm. Amethyst laughed and took his arm.

"Hey me too!" Paul exclaimed as he took Amethyst's other arm. Dwayne rolled his eyes.

"Meet you two there," he told them before the three walked off.

...

"You're stop, M'lady," Marko said as they arrived at the store.

"Thank you kind sirs," Amethyst said before she kissed both their cheeks making them smile.

"Catch you later girl," Paul said before the two blondes walked away and Amethyst went inside. She looked around and noticed a woman working the counter. Amethyst tried to remember if Maria had work that night. Shrugging, Amethyst walked over to the woman.

"Excuse me, do you know where Max is?" she asked.

"Oh he just stepped out for a bit," the woman said with a smile. Amethyst noticed the almost empty jar of lolly pops.

"Ah, went to get more huh?" She chuckled and the woman nodded. "I'm Amethyst." She held out her hand. The woman took it and shook it gently.

"Lucy Emerson."

"Nice to meet you. I'm friends with Maria." Lucy nodded. "Did you just move here? I've never seen you around before."

"Oh yes, me and my boys just moved in this week. We're staying at my dad's."

"That's nice."

"You look to be about my son's age," she noted with a smile which Amethyst returned.

"How many children do you have?"

"Oh two boys. I wish a had a girl but I'm happy with what I've been blessed with."

"What are their names?"

"Sam and Michael." Amethyst's smile faltered slightly.

"Tall, long brown hair Michael?"

"You've met him?"

"Uh yeah. I've seen him around." Suddenly Max walked in with a bag of lollypops.

"Amethyst," he said with a smile. Max gave her a one arm hug then went over to the jar on the counter and filled it. "Lucy this is my daughter, Amethyst."

"Oh, I should've realized when you told me your name." Lucy laughed. "Max has told me all about you."

"All good things I hope." Amethyst smiled up at Max.

"Of course," Lucy assured her.

"Hey, Dad, Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course." The two walked away from Lucy who started to help a young woman with a rental.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" she asked with a knowing smirk.

"Amethyst I-"

"She's perfect for you." Max blinked and cleared his throat. Amethyst pointed to herself. "Teenage girl: I can sense these things." Max chuckled.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yeah really," she said making him chuckle again.

"Well, I'm glad you approve." Max looked out the window and sighed. "Looks like your ride's here." Amethyst turned to see David standing outside, looking around, glancing inside every few moments. The rest of the boys were a few feet away fooling around. "It was nice seeing you."

"You too." She hugged him and kissed his cheek before heading to the door. "Goodbye, Ms Emerson. It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too dear," she called. Amethyst walked out and over to David who pretended not to notice her. She tapped him on the arm.

"Wait long?" she asked.

"Just got here."

"Where's Michael?"

"I didn't kill him if that's what you mean to ask."

"You didn't eat yet." David blinked and looked at her. "I can tell... You look angry more when you haven't eaten. You should go eat." David looked down at her. She was talking about feeding as if he were simply going to grab a bite at the local dinner. Amethyst wasn't even half and already accepted what she was going to have to do. "Go on." David was snapped out of his thoughts when she spoke. "I promise we won't have too much fun without you." She smiled. David chuckled.

"Better keep that promise," he said with a smirk. "I'll be back later." Amethyst nodded with a smile. David leaned down and pecked her on the lips. She blushed and tried to hide it, making him smirk.

"O-Okay then, see ya later," she said before she quickly made her way over to the guys. David watched her for a moment before he walked away.


	15. Chapter 14

**Updated as of 4-10-18**

* * *

After David had left to eat, Amethyst hung out with the guys a bit but after a few minutes she got the feeling someone was watching her. She looked over to see Michael, in the distance, just watching her. Even when she knew he knew she'd seen him he didn't look away. Paul noticed Amethyst looking off in the distance and followed her gaze. He's eyes narrowed and he suddenly picked Amethyst up from behind. She let out a squeak and Paul started laughing.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a big smile.

"What? I can't pick you up for no reason?" Paul asked with a big grin, satisfied that he'd distracted her.

"Uh no." She laughed.

"Oh well," Paul said and kept her up.

"Put me down." Amethyst giggled.

"Naaah." Marko chuckled and Dwayne rolled his eyes.

"Hey, let's go get some cotton candy," Marko suggested.

"Well, I'd say yes but my feet aren't on the ground," Amethyst said looking back at Paul. He stuck his tongue out and put her down. Marko took her hand.

"Come on." Marko led her away and Dwayne and Paul turned to glare at Michael.

* * *

Amethyst and Marko were walking back with their cotton candy. Marko suddenly chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Amethyst asked.

"You got uh-" He pointed to the left of his lips. Amethyst rubbed the right corner of her mouth making him chuckle again. He stopped walking, making her stop, and cupped her chin. Amethyst blinked as Marko leaned in to her face and proceeded to lick the cotton candy off the corner of her mouth. When Marko pulled away he chuckled with his signature smile as he saw how red Amethyst's face was. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. You're adorable when you blush," he admitted. She looked away shyly and started walking back to Paul and Dwayne making Marko laugh more.

The two finished off their cotton candy and Amethyst grabbed Dwayne's hand and pulled him towards the Ferris wheel.

"What about us?" Paul called after her.

"You two could ride it together," she suggested with a wink. Both Paul and Marko looked at each other before moving away from one another quickly and making grossed out faces.

"Amethyst!" they whined in unison. Her response was laughter before pulling a chuckling Dwayne along.

* * *

"So I guess this is our place?" Dwayne asked. Amethyst looked from the people below to him. "The place we go to talk," he clarified.

"Yeah." She smiled. "I'm gunna be 18 in two days." She grinned. Dwayne smiled.

"Paul and Marko are still hell bent on getting you a present, you know."

"I already told you guys; being with you all forever is enough for me."

"Do you really think that's a good enough reason for them to give up? They're too stubborn. " Amethyst chuckled and leaned against him. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"I wanna do something for you guys," she told him.

"You being with us forever is enough." Dwayne kissed the top of her head.

"Ah, but unfortunately some stubbornness rubbed off on me," Amethyst said with a smirk.

"Do what you wish then," Dwayne said with a chuckle. "But the birthday girl should be the one _receiving_ the presents."

"Too bad," Amethyst said before laying her head against Dwayne's shoulder. He smiled down at her.

The two got off the ride and headed back to the boys. When they got there they saw David was back. Marko ran up to Amethyst and took her arm.

"Let's go play some games!" he exclaimed with a big smile. Amethyst laughed and let Marko pull her along, with Paul close behind, towards the arcade.

* * *

Once they entered the people that were already inside moved away to let them play whatever game they walked near. After a few games Marko and Paul were glued to one game trying to one up each other's scores. Amethyst watched them play before she stepped in.

"Let me show you how it's done," she said before she began to play. The two guys looked from her to the screen and back as her score went up and past both of their high scores. After a few moments past their scores her character died. "Ha!" Marko and Paul began to bow.

"We're not worthy! We're not worthy!" They chorused making Amethyst laugh with her hands on her hips. Suddenly David came over and started to play the game. The three stared at him in shock for actually taking an interest in the game then in disbelief as his score quickly surpassed Marko and Paul's scores and was closing in on Amethyst's new high score. Amethyst stared at the screen moving closer to David. David took a moment to glance at her and since he was much taller than her, he was able to get a full view of cleavage from her tank top. David swallowed, and found himself staring.

"HA!" He blinked and looked at her face to see her grinning. He looked back at the screen to see the game over screen. "Still the champion!" Amethyst exclaimed with a grin.

"Not so fast," Paul pointed out as David started again. Just like before his score soared. This time he didn't stare at Amethyst and was able to pass her score making her whine.

"Aww maan." David smirked and Amethyst stuck her tongue out at him. "Move over," she said and started to play the game. David chuckled and waited until her score was close to his to lean down to put his lips by her ear from behind.

"No hard feelings, right?" he whispered. This caused Amethyst to jump and hit the wrong button resulting in the game over screen coming up.

"You did that on purpose!" She turned around to face him and swallowed as he was _right_ behind her. She blushed at their closeness making him smirk. "I-It's getting late. Can we go home now?" she asked as she slipped by him. He chuckled as she tried to hide her blush.

* * *

Back at the cave Amethyst went over to her bed.

"Hey can I stay with you this time?" Paul asked as he went over. David frowned.

"Um, I'd rather be by myself tonight," Amethyst explained making David smirk. Paul looked very sad and whined.

"Awww."

"But you can tomorrow," she promised. David's frown returned and Paul grinned. "Night guys."

"Night Pidge,." Marko said.

"Night girl," Paul said. Dwayne walked over to the bed.

"Goodnight." He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Wait till we're asleep this time," he whispered knowing she was planning on going out in the day again. She smiled sheepishly and he smiled before he and David followed after Marko and Paul.

...

After a few hours of resting her eyes, Amethyst got up and headed outside. She squinted at the rising sun before getting on Dwayne's bike. She paused for a moment and looked over at the sunrise. She'd never taken the time to watch the sunrise nor the sunset. She couldn't help but think it was even more beautiful than people say it is when you know it's one of the last times you're going to see it. She wasn't changing her mind or anything; she was going to be turned no matter what. In reality she wasn't really going to miss the day time. The only thing she would only slightly miss would be being able to sneak off without the guys to have a bit of alone time.

Amethyst started the bike and pulled away and headed to the boardwalk. Once there she parked the bike where the guys normally put theirs and she started to walk around. She didn't really know what she wanted to get the guys but she knew she wanted to make something for them. While walking past stores she gathered ideas and, when she would see something she liked, she got the materials. She kept them in her shoulder bag.

After about an hour of walking and shopping around, someone touched her shoulder gently. She turned around and moved back when she saw Michael. He looked extremely tired, weak and was wearing sunglasses.

"Can we talk?" he asked, his voice making him sound even worse.

"We've already talked... You look horrible," she added with a grimace. He gave her a look.

"Yeah _thanks_... I need a way out of this."

"I don't know a way out. What did David tell you?" Amethyst asked. Michael chuckled weakly.

"He threatened to kill me if I ever touched you and again and then he told me not to talk to you."

"Not good at following directions then."

"Look, it's not fair... I didn't have a choice in this."

"I'm sorry."

"You could've prevented it," he accused. "You could've told me not to drink from that bottle."

"If I had said it was blood would you have believed me?" Amethyst asked. He didn't answer. "Exactly. Look... I'll talk to David but he won't be happy that you talked to me."

"You don't have to tell him I talked to you today. I did ask you about this last night."

"Alright, I'll make sure he doesn't come after you but I can't promise anything."

"Thank you."

"You should go home before you pass out."

"Thanks for your concern but I'll be fine."

"Alright then, I've got to get going. I'm already in the nocturnal habit, this is the longest I've stayed up."

"Well good for you," Michael deadpanned. Amethyst sighed.

"Goodbye Michael."

Amethyst got back to the cave and got started on the gifts. After about an hour she was about to pass out so she hid the materials under her bed then let herself drift off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

**Updated as of 4-10-18**

* * *

Amethyst woke about an hour before the boys so she was able to work on the gifts some more. She managed to finish two out of four when she heard the boys coming. She quickly hid everything then pretended to be asleep.

"Hey, wake up girl!" Paul called loudly as he jumped on the bed.

"Haven't you ever heard of waking someone gently?" she moaned into the pillow.

"Nope!" He hugged her through the covers.

"Paul!" She started laughing as he tickled her. He moved so he was under the covers with her and tickled her faster. Soon the covers where over both their heads and Paul gave her a quick chaste kiss. David pulled the covers off them two and growled. Amethyst pushed Paul away gently. "I'll meet you guys outside." Paul got up with a slight frown and he and the other boys left. David looked down at Amethyst. "I-" He held up a hand and leaned down and kissed her.

"See you outside," he whispered.

Amethyst quickly changed into a skirt and a tank top then ran outside to the boys. She got on David's bike and they took off.

* * *

"Hey," Amethyst started. "We should see a movie," she suggested as she and the boys walked on the boardwalk.

"A movie?" Marko asked.

"Yeah, let's watch a horror movie!" she exclaimed with a smile. "I can get one from Max's store."

"We'd kinda need a TV," Paul pointed out.

"Max has a really big one in his basement," Amethyst said.

"Since when?!" Marko asked.

"Uh since forever? He pretty much has a home theater in his basement."

"Why didn't he even tell us?" Paul whined.

"I'll ask him if we can use it."

"Are you sure he'd let us?" Paul asked. Amethyst turned to him.

"You see, Paul, I have a little thing that just happens to almost always work on him." The boys looked at her curiously. "The power of the face." She then made puppy-dog eyes with her lip sticking out cutely. All the guy's eyebrows went up. "Work's on most people," she said.

"That'll work," Paul and Marko said in unison. Amethyst giggled before she ran off towards Max's video store.

* * *

Amethyst walked into Video Max and smiled at Lucy, who smiled and waved, before going up to Max.

"Hey Max?" He turned around and smiled.

"Amethyst. I didn't think I'd see you so soon."

"I was wondering if you'd let me and the guys use your TV in the basement to watch a horror movie." She smiled hopefully. Max frowned. "Please?" she asked before putting on her puppy-dog eyes face. Max sighed and smiled.

"Alright, but keep Paul and Marko under control."

"I'll do my best," she said with a smile. "Do you have any movie suggestions? I know you don't like them in the store otherwise I'd have them pick something out."

"Well I'm not sure the boys will find any of them scary."

"Neither will I but we'd rather watch something 'scary'." She made finger quotes. Max chuckled.

"Well, let's see what we can find." The two walked over to the horror rack. "How about this?" Max picked out 'April Fool's Day.' The cover showed a woman, with braided hair that ended in a noose, facing a party with a knife behind her back in one hand and glass up in her other hand.

"Ooo, looks good."

"Do you want more than one or..."

"Nah, just this one's fine. Thanks Max." Amethyst leaned up to kiss his cheek before she headed for the door. "I promise we won't make a mess," she called back before she ran outside and over to the boys who were waiting for her.

"Whacha get?" Paul asked and Amethyst handed the movie over. He looked at it and skimmed the back. "Nice."

"He was okay with it?" Marko asked.

"I told you. The face works." Amethyst smiled. Marko chuckled.

"I guess it does."

"But I promised we wouldn't make a mess so the two of you," She looked from Marko to Paul and back. "Need to behave." Marko smiled his signature smile, with his hand to his mouth, while Paul smirked mischievously.

* * *

The group headed to Max's house and Amethyst used the hidden key under the mat to let them. Amethyst gave the movie to Dwayne.

"You guys head to the basement, I wanna get something from my room." Dwayne nodded and the other three followed him to the basement. Amethyst ran upstairs to her old room. She smiled when she saw that whatever she'd left was still there. There was no chance of Max ever moving her things, the room would always be hers. She went into her dresser and grabbed a pair of short shorts and a long shirt to wear as pajamas for the night. She also grabbed a pillow before she went down to the basement. The movie was loaded but was paused at the beginning. Marko and Paul were throwing popcorn at each other while David and Dwayne were calmly seated. "Okay!" The four looked over and saw her.

"Pidge, why don't you have pants on?" Marko laughed.

"I don't mind," Paul teased. Amethyst rolled her eyes and threw her pillow at Paul. It hit him in the face. He threw it back and she caught it.

"I _am_ wearing pants." She lifted her shirt to show her shorts.

"Awww." Paul whined playfully.

"Shut up. Let's start the movie." She grabbed the remote and hit play then ran over to the lights and turned them off. "You guys wanna be my eyes for a moment?" All four chuckled; they could see just fine in the dark and found it amusing as she walked with her arms extended.

"I'll help ya, Pidge." She heard Marko come over and she was suddenly picked up. Amethyst laughed as he walked over to his seat and sat down as the screen became bright.

"Well it seem I got a new pillow, anyone want mine?" she asked with a laugh. Paul took it and put it behind his head as he put his feet up. Amethyst leaned against Marko and he smiled and held her closer.

* * *

During the movie all five were laughing and insulting the characters. The movie wasn't that scary to begin with, although to a normal person it wouldn't necessarily be funny either. But then again the four guys were 20 times scarier than any horror movie, not that Amethyst minded.

After the movie Amethyst cleaned up while Dwayne made Marko and Paul to most of the cleaning since they were the cause of the mess. Once everything was the way they found it the five headed back to the boardwalk. The boys went to feed while Amethyst returned the movie to Max.

Amethyst was waiting for the boys as she walked around the boardwalk. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to see David looking at her with a smirk.

"Wait long?"

"Nope." Just then something popped into her head. "Hey David?" David swallowed, she rarely ever said his name and when she did it sound perfect coming from her lips. "I wanted to talk to you about Michael." David frowned and Amethyst knew she was gunna have to get to her point quickly before he got even more upset. "Look, Max really likes Michael's mom Lucy and if he can convince her to turn then Michael should have more incentive to not wanting to find a way out."

"Doesn't he have a brother? The little blond boy?"

"Yeah, Sam." Amethyst nodded. "But I don't think Sam likes vampires. He's been hanging around the Frog brothers." David let out a sigh.

"This was a lot less complicated before that family showed up."

"Well you shouldn't have turned Michael without telling him. Or at least waited until Max convinced Lucy. Is there really no way to reverse it? I mean he's only half; there has to be a reason for that in-between state."

"There is a way to reverse it when you're only half but I'm positive you would be against it."

" _I'd_ be against it?" Amethyst looked at him in confused.

"It involves killing Max," David said quietly. Amethyst frowned.

"That's not fair!"

"I don't make the rules," David said. Amethyst crossed her arms. "What are your feelings for Michael?" David asked suddenly.

"W-Why are you asking me that all of a sudden?"

"Would you care if he... disappeared?"

"No, but I'm sure his family would be heart broken." Amethyst narrowed her brow. "Don't hurt him."

"Why do you care?" David asked with a glare.

"I-"

"You _do_ care about him don't you?"

"Would you stop accusing me of things?! I love-!" Amethyst stopped herself making David's eyes widen. "I don't like Michael, stop thinking I do," she said firmly.

"Stop making me think it then."

"How do I do that?!" she asked loudly then lowered her voice to a hiss. "Because I don't want you to kill him?!" David glared at her then turned and walked away. "Wha-what the hell- David!" He walked away into the crowd leaving her alone. "Well... fuck you then..." Amethyst muttered. She sighed and looked around for the other boys. When she didn't see them she decided to just walk around some more on her own.

After a few minutes of walking she bumped into a little boy. He was about half her height and had short straight black hair. He was wearing black shorts, a blue t-shirt and sandals.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." The boy shook his head as if to say it was okay. She then noticed he was all by himself. Amethyst crouched to his level. "Sweetie, where are your parents?" The boy shrugged silently not looking up from the ground. "Do you want me to help you find them?" The boy looked up and shook his head as his bright blue eyes slightly widened. Amethyst frowned. "No? Did you run away from home?" The boy didn't answer and looked at the ground before shaking his head. "Well, it's dangerous to be all by yourself. I think we should try to find your parents, they're probably really worried about you." The boy looked down even more and when Amethyst leaned down to look at his face she noticed tears forming. "Sweetheart," she started gently. "Do you have parents?" The boy sniffled and looked uncertain. "Did... your mother or father ... leave you here?" The boy didn't move for a moment then nodded. Amethyst felt a pang in her heart. Half was sadness for this poor abandoned little boy and the other half anger at the parents. The boy suddenly held his stomach. "What's wrong? Are you hungry?" The boy sniffled some more then nodded. "Well, come on then, I'll buy you something. My name's Amethyst. Can you tell me your name?" The boy's lips remained sealed. She couldn't tell if he didn't know how to speak, even though he looked to be around six to seven, or if he was possibly mute or selectively mute. The boy reached behind him and pulled the back of his shirt to show her the tag where his name was written. "That's a nice name, Jessie."

* * *

Meanwhile at the cave, Marko and Paul were fooling around, like always, and Dwayne was reading a book. David had told them all, after they'd fed, to return to the cave. He told them he would get Amethyst. So when David walked in without her Dwayne immediately called attention to it.

"Where's Amethyst?" he asked. Marko and Paul stopped fooling around to notice she wasn't with him.

"She didn't come back with you?" Marko asked.

"I left my bike for her," David said as he went to his chair and sat down.

"Then why hasn't she come home yet?" Marko asked.

"Does she know you left your bike?" Dwayne asked. David didn't answer for a moment.

"She will when she finds it," he said. Dwayne sighed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

After Amethyst fed Jessie she'd gotten him a jacket since it was a cold night and he only had a t-shirt. Obviously grateful for the food, jacket, and kindness the boy didn't leave her side, his hand practically glued to her skirt.

The two walked around the boardwalk, well Amethyst walked while Jessie was sitting on her hip, his little arms around her neck while she held him up with one arm and a hand on his back. While passing by the Ferris wheel he suddenly sat up.

"You wanna ride it?" Amethyst asked. The boy nodded with a small smile. Amethyst smiled back. "It's my favorite," she told him.

The two got on the ride. The boy didn't seem to be afraid of heights at all and was looking down at all the people below with a big smile. Amethyst looked down and noticed Dwayne walking around below.

* * *

Once the two got off the Ferris wheel Dwayne approached them. Jessie hid behind Amethyst, hiding his face in her skirt.

"It's okay," she said to him. "This is my friend Dwayne." She looked up at Dwayne who was watching the boy with curiosity. "This is Jessie," she spoke softer. "He doesn't speak."

"Are you alright?" Dwayne asked.

"I'm fine. Where's David?"

"At the cave. He left his bike so we'll take that." Jessie suddenly clung to Amethyst's leg. "Looks like he's really attached to you."

"Yeah." Amethyst chuckled.

"Where are his parents? You're not kidnapping children are you?"

"No, apparently they left him here," Amethyst whispered. Dwayne crouched down to be eye level with Jessie who hid his face again.

"You don't have to be afraid of," Dwayne said softly. Amethyst reached down to stroke the boys head.

"It's okay." Jessie peeked out at Dwayne.

"You like my friend Amethyst huh?" Dwayne smiled at Jessie. Jessie nodded and hugged Amethyst's leg. Dwayne looked up at her. "I don't think he's gunna let you go. There's no harm in taking him back with us. You'd have to talk to David." Jessie looked up at Amethyst.

"We can't just leave him alone." Amethyst looked at Jessie. "Do you want to come home with us?" Jessie smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Can the three of us fit on the bike?" Amethyst looked at Dwayne?"

"Of course."

"Safely?" Dwayne smiled.

"Yes, he'll have to sit facing you between us."

"Alright." She picked Jessie up and he wrapped his arms around her neck and laid his head on her shoulder. He smiled at Dwayne who smiled back.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?!" Paul whined.

"If you're so worried why don't you go?" Marko asked.

"As if you're not worried," Paul grumbled.

"Of course I am but unlike you I'm not letting my worry consume me to the point of not being able to hear the bike."

"Huh? What bik-" Paul stopped as he heard David's bike come to a stop above. Paul smiled sheepishly. Marko rolled his eyes. After a few minutes Dwayne and Amethyst came into the cave, Jessie on her hip.

"Who's the little guy?" Marko asked. Paul looked confused and David frowned.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Guys this is Jessie. I'm unofficially adopting him." Jessie hugged her making her smile.

"You got a kid now?" Paul asked. Amethyst opened her mouth to answer when David cut her off.

"Can I speak to you?" It wasn't really a question but Amethyst nodded and handed Jessie to Dwayne. Surprisingly Jessie hugged Dwayne with a smile. Amethyst walked over to David. "Are you trying to get back at me for leaving you alone by having a kid?"

"Well technically I didn't have him," Amethyst said making David roll his eyes with a small glare. "No I'm not trying to get back at you," she said with a small laugh. "I found him alone; his parents abandoned him. I couldn't just leave him. The little guy's so cute." She looked over to see Jessie sitting in Dwayne's lap on the couch and Marko and Paul trying to talk to him. Jessie had his face buried between the back of the couch and Dwayne's hair.

"If you keep this kid he's your responsibility. I'm not going to help."

"We'll help." Marko called over. Them being vampires they could hear anything said in the cave.

"Yeah it'll be like raising you again," Paul said as he poked Jessie's tummy making him giggle. Amethyst noticed Dwayne smile, sending a silent 'I'll help too.' Amethyst looked at David.

"I'll take the main responsibility but I can't help it if they want to help to." Just then Amethyst had an evil thought and before she could stop herself the words were coming out of her mouth. "Besides, you not being there would be the same as when the guys raised me and I wouldn't want Jessie to think you hated him too." David stared at her and the guys looked over at her. She swallowed and walked over to Dwayne and Jessie.

David stared after her and swallowed, clenching and unclenching his fists; not in anger but because he didn't know what else to do. They all knew but no one ever said it out loud. Amethyst grew up thinking that David hated her. He knew that she thought he didn't like her then but he never really hated her. That little girl adored him even though he would glare at her and ignore her. That little girl always tried to please him. She stopped crying in front of him. She stopped bothering him. The little girl left quietly and stayed with Max thinking he hated her. David took a breath. Until recently... she thought he hated her. He wanted to say something but he couldn't say it in front of the boys, or to her. Not yet. He didn't know if he could say those words at all unless he knew she'd say them back. David shook his head and watched her holding the young boy. He didn't know what to do. Prove her wrong and be nice to the kid? Then it would hurt her more since he wasn't nice to her when she was little. If he was the same as when she was the child she would hate _him_... It was all too complicated. He didn't know what to do to please her. He'd already told her that he never hated her. Was it not enough? Had he not shown her?

* * *

"When are we gunna, ya know, tell 'em?" Paul asked looking at Jessie who was laying against Amethyst.

"When he's older," Dwayne told him. Jessie yawned.

"Tired, lil guy?" Marko asked. Jessie nodded, rubbing one of his eyes.

"Come on, time for bed then." Amethyst picked him up and walked over to the bed. "My bed is huge so you can sleep with me." Jessie smiled and crawled under the covers.

"Hey, tonight was my turn," Paul whined.

"Sorry Paul, another night," Amethyst said with a sheepish smile. They boys started to head deeper into the cave when Jessie sat up with a frown. "What's wrong?" The boys stopped and looked back as Jessie pointed at Dwayne. "What is it?" Jessie got up and went over to Dwayne. He looked up at him shyly. Dwayne crouched down to his level.

"Do you want me to stay too?" Jessie nodded.

"Aw come on, _he_ gets to stay?" Paul complained as Jessie ran back to the bed and jumped on it before hugging Amethyst. The rest of the boys went inside while Dwayne went over to the bed. He got in so Jessie was between the two.

The three lay there for about 10 minutes when Jessie poked Amethyst's arm.

"Can't sleep?" she asked quietly. Jessie shook his head. "I don't know any stories..."

"Why don't you sing?" Dwayne suggested.

"I guess I can do that." Amethyst cleared her throat a bit than began singing softly. "You are my star, glowing bright an endless charm, growing stronger day by day. Just take my hand, we'll take the train to never land, all I need is you." Jessie started to relax and closed his eyes. "We'll make a spark, bring the light erase the dark, we'll be a candle to the world. Forever, I'm with you. Forever, I'll hold you. Forever, I love you. Forever." The boy was breathing softly, indicating he'd fallen asleep.

"Goodnight Amethyst."

"Goodnight Dwayne."


	17. Chapter 16

**Updated as of 4-10-18**

* * *

The next night the boys came into the main cave to see the trio still in bed. Amethyst was facing Dwayne and Jessie, holding Jessie while Dwayne was facing Amethyst with his arm around the two of them; his hand was on her back. Dwayne was awake and simply watching Amethyst sleep. She and Jessie started to stir.

"I fell asleep to the loveliest voice," Marko said as Amethyst started to sit up slightly. "I didn't know you could sing, Pidge." She chuckled.

"Yeah." She smiled sheepishly. David glared at Dwayne slightly. Dwayne rolled his eyes and got out of bed. Jessie rubbed his eyes. "Hey sleepy head," Amethyst said softly, stroking his hair. He smiled up at her. She turned to the guys. "Hey guys, we're gunna stay here tonight." The four looked at her. "It's not safe for three people to be on one bike even though he's small."

"Alright, we'll bring back some pizza," Paul offered with a smile. "See ya later buddy." The three left and David went over to them. Jessie hid his face. The night before he'd gotten to know Paul and Marko but he didn't really meet David.

"Jessie, this is David," Amethyst introduced him, looking at David. He looked at her then sat on the bed and looked at Jessie.

"Hey Jessie," he said. The boy peeked at him then hid his face. David looked at Amethyst. "We'll be back soon." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Jessie looked up at David with a half confused half upset look. David raised an eyebrow before leaving. Amethyst looked at Jessie.

"Ya wanna help me with something?" The boy looked at her curiously but nodded. "Tomorrow is my 18th birthday, I told the guys not to get me anything but of course they will, so I'm making something for them." Jessie smiled as Amethyst took out the materials.

* * *

Over the next two hours the two finished the gifts and Amethyst put them back in their hiding spot under the bed. Another 10 minutes later the boys returned.

"Hey Pidge!" Marko came over with a bag. "Since the lil guy doesn't talk I got him this." He took out a small white board and a marker.

"Aw thanks Marko, that was sweet of you." Amethyst kissed him on the cheek making him grin. Jessie looked at the board sadly.

"What?" Paul asked coming over with the pizza box. He put it on the bed. "You can read and write... right?" The boy shook his head sadly.

"We're gunna have to teach you then," Amethyst said.

"In less than a day you're mother and teacher," Paul said.

" _We're_ ," Marko corrected.

"We're not moms," Paul said. "Unless you have something you need to tell us Marko?"

"Shut up!"

"Guys it's okay," Amethyst said. "I can teach him."

"We'll help," Marko said.

"Do we have to?" Paul asked. Marko kicked him. "I mean yeah! We'll help." Paul kicked Marko's leg.

"The hell was that for?"

"For kicking _me_!" The two started to wrestle a bit making Jessie giggle. Amethyst rolled her eyes and looked at Jessie.

"Do you want to learn after we eat?" The boy nodded with a big smile.

The group moved from Amethyst's bed to where they normally ate human food. Jessie sat on Dwayne's lap and Amethyst was next to him.

* * *

After 'breakfast' Amethyst and Jessie sat on the bed and Amethyst printed the alphabet at the top of the board and taught him to hold the marker in both hands to see which one was better. It turns out he was right handed. While Amethyst taught Jessie the how to write and say the alphabet, even though the boy didn't say them aloud, the boys watched.

"She's good with kids," Marko said.

"She'd make a great mom," Paul agreed, with a nod. "Can't really have them after tomorrow."

"Maybe this is the world's way of letting it happen anyways," Marko said with a small smile. Paul looked at his wrist as if he had a watch on.

"Hey Marko, we should _go._ "

"Hm? Oh right. We'll uh, see you guys later," Marko said as he and Paul stood.

"You know she doesn't want anything," Dwayne said.

"We know," The two said before they left.

* * *

After a few hours Jessie was able to write letters, although messy, legibly. He could even write his name. He didn't say it but he understood what each sound each letter made. Amethyst also taught him the guy's names. She was saving hers for another day; it was a bit too complicated to spell.

Amethyst got up and went to a box in the corner and pulled out a blank sketch book and a few crayons. She went back to the bed and gave them to Jessie. "Not much to do here but I thought you might like to draw." Jessie nodded with a smile and began drawing green grass and a blue sky. Amethyst smiled.

After another hour Jessie was yawning and having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"I think it's time for bed," Amethyst said. Jessie got up and went over to Dwayne who was sitting on the couch reading a book. "I think he wants you to join us again." Dwayne smiled and David glared at him jealously. Dwayne let Jessie pull him to the bed as Amethyst put the drawing materials away. David, without a word, went deeper into the cave. Amethyst frowned but got in the bed. Jessie was between the two like the previous night. Jessie looked at Amethyst expectantly.

"I think he wants you to sing again," Dwayne interpreted. Amethyst smiled and began to sing the lullaby from before. Jessie smiled and snuggled against her. Dwayne moved closer and put his arm around the two. Amethyst blushed as Dwayne drew circles on her back with his finger. Soon the two were asleep.

Marko and Paul snuck in quietly; Marko with a flat box and Paul with a shoe box. Dwayne lifted his head to look at the two. Paul looked over and stopped when he saw him. He whined with a silent 'again?'. Marko came back and pulled him into the cave. Dwayne rolled his eyes before he closed them.


	18. Chapter 17

**Updated as of 4-11-18**

* * *

The next night Amethyst woke with an excited smile. Dwayne, who was already awake, stroked her hair with a small smile. After a few silent minutes the rest of the boys came in, Marko and Paul with the boxes from the night before. David retrieved the bottle while Marko and Paul tackled Amethyst in a hug on the bed. She laughed and Jessie whined into the pillow, still sleepy.

"Sorry ta wake ya lil guy," Marko apologized.

"Happy birthday girl!" Paul cheered as he gave Amethyst a tight hug.

"Paul, I still need to breath!" She laughed as she playfully pushed him away. David stood by his chair with the bottle.

"Come on, come on, come on." Paul picked her up off the bed.

"I can walk, hang on." She laughed.

"We can't, we're too excited," Marko said.

" _You're_ excited?" She giggled at their grins. Dwayne got up with Jessie and the two walked over. David took a swing of the bottle and closed his eyes. He opened them slowly before he held out the bottle with a smirk. Amethyst took it with two hands and grinned at it. She looked at everyone's face, and resisted the urge to laugh when she saw how confused - and cranky - Jessie looked, then closed her eyes and took a drink. All the boys cheered and Marko and Paul hugged her as she lowered the bottle. Jessie tugged on her shirt then pointed to the bottle. "No, you can't have any of this, not until you're older." He frowned but nodded.

"Presents!" Paul yelled as he and Marko got the boxes. Amethyst rolled her eyes as she handed the bottle back to David.

"Jess, go get the presents we made." Amethyst whispered to the boy. He nodded and ran to the bed to get the hidden box.

"No the birthday girl isn't supposed to _give_ presents she's supposed to _get_ them," Paul whined. Amethyst stuck her tongue out.

"Okay, you get yours first," Marko said as he held out the box. Amethyst rolled her eyes but nodded and opened it.

"You guys got me a dress?!" Amethyst squeaked in excitement with a big smile.

"And shoes." Paul held up the shoe box with a grin.

"You guys." Amethyst put the box on the bed and jumped Marko in a hug. He laughed and hugged her back.

"What about me?!" Paul whined. Amethyst laughed and hugged him too. He held on longer and tighter with a big smirk and kissed her cheek. "Go get changed."

"Right now? I have to hand out your presents."

"The little guy can do it, now go." Paul put a hand on the small of her back and pushed her towards the bed.

"Fine," she said with a chuckle and closed the thicker curtains she used when changing. Jessie, still holding the box, opened it box and walked up to Marko. He reached in the box and held up a small object to Marko.

"Wow, sweet." Marko took the small hand-sewn patch of a _The Doors_ logo. Jessie reached into the box again and walked over to Paul before holding up a bracelet. It had a bunch of dark blue, green and black coloured beads.

"Ah, neat," Paul said as he put it on. Jessie grinned and walked over to Dwayne. He reached into the box and pulled out a necklace with a few beads, feathers and a few metal pieces bent into symbols. Dwayne smiled and patted the boys head. Amethyst pulled back the curtain and all heads turned to her. Paul wolf whistled and Marko clapped. The dress was black and ended a few inches above her knees, with half inch thick straps that went around her neck and crossed on her back.

"Looking good, Pidge," Marko complimented. Jessie walked over to Amethyst with the box.

"Did you hand them all out?" Amethyst asked him. Jessie bit his lip and looked down into the box. There was one gift left inside. "Go give it to him," she said as she put a comforting hand on his head. Jessie looked hesitant but nodded. He swallowed and walked over to David, slowly, with the box. Nervously, he looked up at David, who was sitting in his chair, and held out the box. David raised an eyebrow but leaned forward and reached into the box. He pulled out a small earring, similar to the Dwayne had in with a feather but, it had two feathers, one black and one white and a twisted wire. David looked at it a moment then looked at Jessie who gulped and looked down.

"Thanks Jessie," David said and gave the boy a small smile. Jessie looked a bit taken aback but smiled at David. Amethyst smiled at the two and David glanced at her. She looked at him with a silent 'thank you'. Jessie went back over to Amethyst, after putting the box on the bed, and hugged her around her upper legs. She put her hand on his head gently. "Amethyst," David started. She looked at him. "You have to... eat. _He_ has to stay here." Amethyst nodded and looked at Dwayne.

"Could you...?"

"I'll stay here with him," Dwayne told her with a nod. Amethyst smiled.

"Thanks, could you give him another writing lesson?" Dwayne smiled and nodded again. "You're the best." Amethyst looked to Jessie who was looking up at her curiously. "I won't be gone long, be a good boy okay?" Jessie nodded and ran up to Dwayne who picked him up.

* * *

The four left the cave and rode to the beach, Amethyst riding with David. They all parked the bikes and walked along the beach until they found a small bonfire party far enough away from anyone else.

"Take your pick," David whispered into Amethyst's ear.

"Him," she said pointing to one of the guys who was drinking and dancing around.

"Ladies first," David said before gently biting her ear. A low, hungry, growl emitted from Amethyst's throat and the guys smirked. They blinked and she was already at the bonfire attacking her prey, her new instincts taking full control. The boys 'whooped' and followed after her.

* * *

Once the four had their fill the guys looked at Amethyst. She had blood splatter all over her new dress and was licking her fingers clean with half-lidded eyes.

"Man that's hot," Paul breathed with a smirk. David walked over to her and kissed her. He pulled away and looked down at her with a smirk. She smiled sheepishly and looked down at her dress.

"Got a little carried away I guess." She chuckled. "I ruined the dress."

"Nonsense," David said. "It'll come off, just don't let it set."

"I'd better wash off then."

"We'll be by the bikes," Marko told them. The three left and Amethyst was left to wash off in the water. Once she was done Marko came back to find her soaked in the dress. "You should dry off." He chuckled.

"How?"

"I've always found flying a good way to dry off."

"I almost forgot I can fly now."

"Want a quick lesson?" Marko asked with his signature smile.

"Yes please." Marko took her hand.

"Close your eyes." She did and a moment later she felt her feet leave the sand. "Open them." She slowly opened her eyes and gasped before clinging to Marko, who laughed, when she saw they were already 40 feet in the air. "It's alright, you won't fall; I won't let you." She looked at him and nodded. "You'll get the hang of it."

* * *

After a few minutes Amethyst did get the hang of flying and, with Marko's help, her dress was dry and blood free. They went back to Paul and David, who were having a small conversation, and got on the bikes. Amethyst got on the back of David's bike. She took his cigarette, that was behind his ear, and took a long drag.

"You can't tell me that I can't now," she said when he looked back at her.

"I won't but you're gunna have to pitch in to get more."

"No problem," she said before she took another drag then put it back behind his ear and wrapped her arms around his waist.

* * *

When they got back to the cave Jessie and Dwayne were on the couch and Jessie was in the middle of writing something but stopped when he saw Amethyst. He ran over and hugged her. She picked him up and walked back over to the couch. She sat down and Dwayne leaned over and pecked Amethyst on the lips.

"Happy birthday." Amethyst looked surprised but Jessie grinned but at them.

...

Dwayne, Jessie and Amethyst were still on the couch later that night, although Jessie was nodding off. Paul and Marko were fooling around by the fountain and David was in his chair.

"Hey a thought just occurred to me," Amethyst started, quietly to not disturb Jessie.

"What's that Pidge?"

"Can vampires have sex?" All the guys stopped what they were doing and stared at her. "What? It's a legitimate question."

"What makes you think we can't?" Paul asked as he leaned on the back of the couch by her.

"I was just curious." Amethyst shrugged.

" _Sure_ ," Paul teased with a quiet laugh. Amethyst stuck her tongue out at him. "Careful," he warned playfully before he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"To answer your question more intelligently," Marko started. "We still have blood in our veins so we can have sex but females can't have kids."

"Fine with me," Amethyst said with a shrug. "I already have an angel," she said stroking Jessie hair as he slept in her lap.

"Kid has the best mom," Paul said.

"And brothers," Amethyst said looking back at him.

"I think it's time for bed," Marko said as he watched Jessie with a smile.

"I don't want move him, he's so peaceful," Amethyst said looking down at him.

"I'm sure he won't wake up," Dwayne said.

"He wakes up I'm blaming you," she said before she got a better hold on Jessie and stood up. The boy stirred slightly but didn't wake. Amethyst walked over to the bed and put the boy down before tucking him in. She looked over at Dwayne as he stood up.

"Hey the kid's asleep," Paul pointed out. "There's no reason for you to sleep with her." Dwayne rolled his eyes.

"Paul, Jessie would be upset if he woke up and Dwayne wasn't there," Amethyst explained.

"Yeah but-" He stopped when he saw the look Amethyst was giving him. "Fine, but you still owe me a night." Amethyst nodded.

"Alright." Dwayne walked over to the bed as the other boys left to go into the deeper cave. Amethyst went over to where she kept her clothes and pulled out some sleeping clothes. She turned around and Dwayne was already facing the other way. She quickly changed and neatly folded her dress. "Kay," she said quietly and Dwayne turned back around. The two got into the bed but instead of them being on either side of Jessie, Amethyst was next to Jessie and Dwayne was behind her. Dwayne put an arm around her and held her close. Amethyst's cheeks felt a bit warmer but only because she still had fresh blood in her system. She hugged his arm to her chest and closed her eyes letting sleep take over.


	19. Chapter 18

**Updated as of 4-11-18**

* * *

Amethyst woke the next night to Dwayne kissing her neck. She looked back at him; her back was still against his chest. When she turned her head he moved from her neck to her lips. Amethyst closed her eyes. Dwayne smirked against her lips and put a hand on her cheek. He pulled away slowly and she opened her eyes. Dwayne smirked down at her and she smiled shyly.

"I'm sorry, your scent's changed... I couldn't help it," he admitted. Amethyst turned her head to look at Jessie and saw him grinning at the two. Amethyst cleared her throat, embarrassed and Dwayne chuckled. The rest of the boys came out of the inner cave, Marko and Paul were joking around loudly. Paul came over to the bed.

"Hey little guy!" he said before he picked up Jessie, who started laughing, and swung him around. Amethyst smiled and sat up. Dwayne sat up as well and chuckled.

"How do you feel?" Marko asked Amethyst as he went over and sat on the bed.

"I'm hungry," Amethyst admitted. The boys all chuckled.

"That's to be expected," David said walking over. "I'll bring to your next meal," he said as he extended his hand.

"I'll have to get dressed first," she said. David shook his head.

"Won't be necessary," he said. Amethyst got up, taking his hand, and looked down at her nightgown. If she were still human she would've blushed when she looked up at David. He was smiling slightly. He led her out of the cave before he turned to her. His arms slid around her waist and pulled her close as he lowered his head to kiss her slowly. "You smell amazing, by the way," he said against her lips. "Not that you didn't smell great before... you have no idea-"

"Still hungry," she reminded him. He chuckled before they took off.

...

They landed on the beach. In the distance there was a bonfire with three guys drinking around it. Amethyst took a step towards it but David stopped her by grabbing her hand. She looked at him and he smirked.

"I know you're hungry but I want to see how you do on your own. If one of them runs though, I'll stop him."

"They're mine," Amethyst said, almost growling. David chuckled and let her go. She smiled and started walking to the fire.

When she got close enough one of the boys noticed her. The three already looked drunk and this boy confirmed it.

"Hey baby!" he slurred when he saw her. "You're hot." He giggled before taking another drink.

"Come join us, girl," the second boy said motioning her over with a big gesture of his arm. Amethyst smirked and walked over to them.

"We can show you a good time," the third guy said before chuckling. Amethyst made her way to the third guy who was sitting on a cooler. She moved so she was straddling him. He smiled and put his hands on her hips. Amethyst could easily hear David growling from where she was. She leaned down and brushed her lips against the guy's neck before letting her teeth rake against it. He chuckled and slid his hands up her nightgown. The other two guys laughed about how 'Tony' was 'gunna get some tonight'. Suddenly Amethyst's face changed and she bit into the guy's neck. He let out a loud gasp and before he was able to scream Amethyst snapped his neck. His friends couldn't tell the difference even when his arms dropped to his sides. She finished and got up, letting the guy drop. His body fall back onto the sand, looking as if he'd passed out. Amethyst licked her lips before turning to the first guy. He looked at her and was about to scream when he noticed she was covered in blood; Amethyst was suddenly right in front of him. She snapped his neck before sucking him dry. The last guy started to try and get Tony's attention.

"Tony... hey man wake up." He laughed. "Dude. Hey man." He stumbled over to the corpse as Amethyst stood. He started to shake his friend. Amethyst walked up to him and the guy turned around. She bit into his neck, letting him scream in pain. David walked out and chuckled.

"You _were_ hungry," he noted as she dropped the body. Her face returned to normal and she looked away a bit embarassed. He walked up to her as she was about to wipe her face. "Allow me," he purred as he took her hand. David kissed her before licking the blood around her mouth. He pulled away and Amethyst's face went pink. He smirked down at her. "You look beautiful." he breathed as he looked her over. "Come on, the rest of us will eat while you watch the kid." Amethyst nodded.

* * *

The two returned to the cave, after Amethyst cleaned up. Amethyst went to her bed to change while the boys left with David. Jessie was in the fountain. Amethyst finished getting dressed and walked over to the fountain. She sat on the edge and looked down at the boy.

"Hey, Whacha up to?" she asked. Jessie held up a bunch of crayons. "The boys gave you my old drawing things?" Amethyst asked with a smile. Jessie nodded. "Can I see what you're drawing?" Jessie shook his head and covered the paper. Amethyst smiled and ruffled his hair. "Can I see it later, when it's done?" Jessie nodded. Amethyst got up and went to her bed before taking out her sketch book.

By the time Amethyst finished her sketch the boys were back. She smiled hearing the motorcycles earlier than she ever had before hearing them coming into the cave. Paul went straight to the bed and tackled Amethyst in a hug.

"Hey, look out," she chided as she held the sketch above her head so it wouldn't get ruined. Paul took it and look at it.

"Whoa this is awesome. You even drew Jessie." At the mention of his name Jessie's head popped up from inside the fountain, comically. He climbed out with a folded paper in his hand before running over. Paul picked him up and put him in his lap. "See." Paul showed the sketch to Jessie who had a big smile. The others came up and looked at it.

"That's great Pidge."

"I just need to colour it," Amethyst explained.

"We'll have to get a frame for it." Jessie suddenly hopped off Paul's lap and went up to Dwayne. He tugged on his jacket and Dwayne looked down with a smile. Jessie held up the paper for him to see. The dark haired boy took the paper before opening it. He looked down at Jessie before ruffling his hair. Jessie grinned. Dwayne sat down next to Amethyst and showed her the picture as Jessie climbed up to sit in Dwayne's lap. Amethyst looked at the drawing. It was similar to the one she'd drawn as a child. Jessie had drawn David, Marko, Paul, Dwayne and Amethyst. They were each smiling, even David. Jessie had drawn himself between Dwayne and Amethyst who were both holding his hands. Above the other three was squiggly drawn letters, D, M and a P respectively and above Jessie was a little J. Above Amethyst was a messily written 'mommy' and above Dwayne was 'daddy'. Dwayne put his arm around Amethyst who smiled at Jessie.

"Let me see," Paul said taking the picture. "Aw this is cute." He laughed. "Hey Marko." Marko came over and Paul pointed out the labels. Marko chuckled. The two glanced at David who frowned not knowing what they found so amusing about a child's drawing. David walked over and looked at the drawing. His eyes narrowed seeing the labels. Jessie hugged Amethyst and Dwayne who hugged him back. Dwayne smirked at Amethyst before he kissed her forehead. She blushed slightly and David frowned. He handed the drawing back to Paul and walked away. Amethyst frowned and watched him leave. She quickly got up and followed after him. When she got outside she saw him looking out at the ocean.

"David." He didn't look at her. "Jessie is a child who doesn't have parents. I-it's not my fault if he sees Dwayne and me as his parents."

"That doesn't bother me. He's a child, it's forgivable."

"Then what's wrong?" Amethyst asked taking a step forward. David turned around and put a hand on her cheek.

"I don't want to share," he confessed before he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. She kissed him back before he pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"First Paul.. now Dwayne.." David said. Amethyst looked down. He lifted her chin to look at him. "I..." He sighed. "I'd rather share you with them then with someone else. Like Michael," he muttered before kissing her. Amethyst pulled away.

"I've already told you I don't have feelings for Michael."

"I know," he said before kissing her. "I believe you," he said against her lips before he pulled her into his arms.


	20. Chapter 19

**Updated as of 4-11-18**

* * *

Amethyst walked along the boardwalk, alone, through the crowds. The white dress she was wearing flowed around her as she walked. She glanced around as she walked until she noticed a familiar head of brown hair. Michael turned around and they locked eyes. Amethyst stopped walking and let him make his way over to her.

"Amethyst," he said as he reached her. "You... you did it, didn't you? You've fed; you're turned." He shook his head slowly, disappointed.

"Of course I did," Amethyst confirmed. "I'll be 18 forever with my family."

"You have to help me," Michael pleaded.

"I can't."

"Then I'll be stuck like this."

"Then join us... or go away," Amethyst said. Michael frowned. "I _will_ protect my family."

"And what am I supposed to do about _mine?"_ Michael asked. "I can't bring them into this."

"I never said you'd leave _with_ them."

"What?"

"You'll think of an excuse then run away. You won't come back here and you won't bother us." Michael looked away and clenched his fists.

"I can't-"

"Why not? It's easy. You have a choice. You join us and become full," Michael looked at her with a glare. "you disappear, or we make you disappear."

"I'm as strong as you."

"You're only half; I never said _I_ would do it," Amethyst clarified shaking her head. "One half stands no chance against four full." Michael sighed and looked away.

"Fine..." he relented. "I'll disappear... just... don't hurt my family."

"We were never threatening them."

"I know... just leave them alone and if my brother talks to you... don't tell him about any of this."

"He didn't figure it out by now? He's the one hanging out with those Frogs."

"He may have... I don't know. Just don't hurt Sam."

"I won't," Amethyst promised as she shook her head. "Unless he and those Frogs bother us." Michael looked at her for a moment.

"I guess this is goodbye," he said. Amethyst nodded.

"You can't come back to Santa Clara. Ever."

"I know..."

"Goodbye, Michael."

"Bye Amethyst," he said before he walked away with his head down.

* * *

Amethyst returned to the cave and walked to David who was sitting in his chair. Dwayne was on the bed teaching Jessie while Marko and Paul were fooling around by the fountain. Amethyst sat in David's lap. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"You look happy," he noticed.

"Michael's agreed to leave Santa Carla."

"For good?" Amethyst nodded. David smirked. "Glad to hear it."

"As a personal favor to me," Amethyst started. "Don't hurt Sam." David nodded.

"Fine. But-"

"Those Frog boys are all yours."

"I'll save them for a rainy day," David decided as he stroked Amethyst's hair with a smile.

"You look happy," Amethyst noted.

"Why shouldn't I be?" he asked. "The _pest_ is gone and I've got my queen." Amethyst smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Does that make you my King?" David smirked. Jessie ran up to the two and tugged on Amethyst's arm. She picked him up and put him in her lap. David grunted slightly and gave Amethyst a 'really?' look. "And you're my little prince," she said stroking Jessie's hair. He hugged her tightly. David looked annoyed. Amethyst kissed David quickly before getting up with Jessie in her arms. The little boy smiled up at her as she walked over to Dwayne and sat down. Jessie stood on the bed and pushed Amethyst to Dwayne and hugged them both. Dwayne chuckled and hugged Amethyst with one arm. David watched jealously but didn't move from his chair.

"Hey Amethyst," Paul asked coming over. "Can tonight _finally_ be my turn?" he asked as he gave her a hopeful smile. Amethyst looked at Jessie.

"What do you think?" Jessie looked at Paul then back to Amethyst then to Paul again before he nodded.

"Yes!" Paul exclaimed as he jumped up. Amethyst giggled. "Finally," he said before he hugged her with a laugh. Dwayne rolled his eyes and Marko laughed. Jessie yawned.

"Tired?" Amethyst asked him. He nodded. "Come on, time for bed," Amethyst said as she stood up. Jessie hugged Dwayne before crawling under the covers. Amethyst changed behind the curtain as the other boys went to their sleeping cave. Paul slipped into the bed and Amethyst got in. Jessie moved so he was between Paul and Amethyst. Paul frowned at the kid who turned his head to stick his tongue out at him. Paul pouted as Jessie hugged Amethyst. Amethyst smiled and stroked his hair. "Goodnight Jessie, good night Paul."

"Night Amethyst," Paul sighed. "Night kid."

* * *

Amethyst woke with a start when Paul suddenly sat up. It was still day-time but she sat up and looked at him. Jessie was still asleep but stirred slightly.

"Paul ...?" she whispered, groggily.

"Someone's killed Max," he said. Amethyst's eyes widened.

"W-What?" Her voice came out as a gasp she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I'm sure the others felt it too."

"Who would-..." She looked at him. "You don't think..."

"Michael. He'll be long gone by the time we can go after him."

"He wouldn't leave his family now that he's human again," Amethyst mused as she shook her head.

"If it meant protecting _us_ , would _you_ leave?" Paul asked as he looked at her.

"If it meant you would be 'alive'..." She held up finger quotes. "Then yes," she answered with a slight nod. Tears rolled down her face and she sniffled slightly.

"Don't cry," he said before kissing her cheek.

"Who's the head now?"

"Of our pack? David," Paul said. "Come on... let's get back to sleep." Amethyst nodded and the two laid back down. Amethyst closed her eyes and a few tears hit the pillow.


	21. Epilogue

**Updated as of 4-11-18**

 **A couple people are confused, about what I don't know, so I just wanted to add a little note here in case. This is the epilogue and there's an time jump. I figured that was obviously from the fact that Jessie is older now, and I mention a laptop/x-box. In public the** **two say they are brother and sister since they're so close in age but that's cause they're vampires, Jessie still sees Amethyst as his mother figure. (He turned in 2002 when he turned 21)**

 _ **-2018-**_

"Hey Ma!" Amethyst looked up from her laptop. She was outside a fast-food place on the boardwalk, seated at an outdoor table.

" _Jessie_ , I told you not to call me that in public," she whispered as the 21 year old sat down. "You're supposed to be my brother in public. You're _three_ years older than me."

"Only because I was smart and waited until I was of legal drinking age," Jessie said with a smirk. Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter, alcohol doesn't even affect us."

"I _know_ ," he groaned "Do you know how much I have to drink just to get buzzed?" He sighed and Amethyst chuckled. "Hey where's da-" Amethyst gave him a look. "Dwayne and the guys?" Amethyst shrugged as she looked back down at her laptop.

"I dunno," Amethyst said. "Probably getting something to eat." Amethyst looked at Jessie. "Did you eat yet?"

"Yes _mom_ ," Jessie said as he rolled his eyes and chuckled at the look she gave him. "Hey, you know, you're _supposed_ to be 45 by now." Amethyst glared at him.

"Says the 33 year old," Amethyst muttered. Jessie frowned.

"Touché," He said. Amethyst took a sip of her soda. "Well, I'll see you back home," Jessie said getting up. "By the way, next week Paul and I are going to a concert," he said before he turned to leave.

"And you didn't invite me?" Amethyst asked. Jessie turned around. "I like the exact same music you two do," she pointed out.

"Well yeah but... male bonding," Jessie said with a shrug.

"Well, have fun doing whatever you're doing," Amethyst said looking down at her laptop. "Tell Paul I'll kick his ass if anything happens to my little prince." Amethyst smirked when Jessie's eyes widened and he looked around.

" _Mom_ ," Jessie hissed. He looked over at a small group of girls who walked by. He waved with a small smile and a nervous chuckle as they passed before turning back to Amethyst. "Can you _not_ say stuff like that in public?"

"Well, I am your moth-" Jessie's eyes widened and he covered her mouth.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! _Funny_ ," He said through clenched teeth. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I'll try to remember not to call you mom in public, okay, I'm sorry. It's a habit." Amethyst smirked as he removed his hand. Jessie let out a sigh. "I'll see you back home."

"See ya," Amethyst called as he walked away, running a hand through his short hair.

 **SPACE**

Later that night, Amethyst climbed down into the cave and went over to her bed to put her laptop away.

"Hey Pidge!" Marko called as he came over. He landed on the bed and smiled at her. He had much shorter hair but it was still very curly.

"Sup Marko?"

"I'm bored," he whined. "Paul broke my Xbox controller."

"So use his."

"I can't find his."

"Then use mine or Jessie's," Amethyst said with a chuckle.

"And face Jessie's wraith for touching his Xbox controller? I like being undead thank you."

"Hey, better yet make Paul find his," Amethyst said as she sat on the bed.

"I've tried that," Marko said with a sigh. "He's too lazy." Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"I'll buy you another one."

"You don't have to do that," he said shaking his head.

"I will and I'll make Paul find his."

"Thanks Pidge. You're the best." He sat up and kissed her cheek before he got up. They heard loud music and saw Paul coming into the cave with big headphones on. He still had long hair but it was a bit shorter, and neater, coming down to his shoulders. He also had slight bangs that he would constantly brush back with his hand. He was nodding his head to the music as he came out into view. Amethyst got up and walked up to him. She took off his headphones and 'Fight for your right to party' was blasting. Amethyst rolled her eyes and he grinned before turning it off.

"Hey Amy." He kissed her cheek. "Sup babe."

"Go find your Xbox controller," she said.

"Why?"

"So you won't have to use and possibly break Marko's new one."

"You got a new one?" Paul asked Marko.

"Not yet, I still have to go get it," Amethyst said. "Now start looking," Amethyst commanded as she pointed in the direction of the gaming area the two boys had set up. (About five years prior the group had bought an installed many extension cords to get electricity and wifi in the cave.) Paul groaned but walked over and started looking. Amethyst heard a deep chuckle and looked over to see Dwayne on the couch with a book. Amethyst smiled. "Hey." She walked over.

"Hey," he said. Dwayne had kept his hair the same length but had it pulled back into a pony tail most days.

"Didn't see you over here," Amethyst said sitting down next to him. She leaned against him. "Whacha readin?"

"A Game of Thrones," he answered. Amethyst nodded.

"Well I'll let you get back to it," she said leaning up to kiss his cheek. He turned his head and kissing her lips. She smiled shyly.

"I'd enjoy the company," he offered.

"Okay." She leaned against him and he put his arm around her.

 **SPACE**

Jessie came into the cave about an hour later and went straight to the Xbox and started playing GTA V. Paul still hadn't found his controller and Marko snickered as the blond continued to search. Another hour went by and everyone was getting ready for bed.

"Has anyone seen David?" Amethyst asked as she walked to her bed. The boys all shook their heads or shrugged.

"He should be back soon," Dwayne said.

"Don't worry," Marko said. Jessie turned off the Xbox and stood up.

"Well, G'night Ma, night Dad., Jessie said before walking deeper into the cave. Dwayne chuckled and walked over to Amethyst.

"Goodnight honey," he joked.

"Goodnight dear," she replied with a smile and a giggle. He kissed her forehead before going deeper into the cave with the others. Amethyst started to change. She was just about to pull her short nightgown on over her head when arms wrapped around her waist. Amethyst jumped. " _David_ ," she whined. "Don't do that." She looked back to see him smirking at her. He chuckled and kissed her neck before he turned her around to kiss her. She slid her hand into his short and spiky hair and returned the kiss before she pulled away. "You couldn't have let me get dressed first. I'm half naked."

"I've see you half-naked before," he whispered before kissing up her neck. He kissed to her ear and took the lobe between his teeth. "I've also seen you completely naked," he whispered. "Beneath me," he purred before laying her on the bed. She put her arms around his neck. "I love you..." he whispered.

"I love you too," Amethyst said before she captured his lips.

...

 **A/N: That concludes the story, I've revised all the chapters but if I missed anything major please let me know. Thank you to everyone who read!**


End file.
